Second Chances by SarahCullen17
by Lary Reeden
Summary: Cinco anos depois de Edward ir embora, a apaixonada Bella é diagnosticada com leucemia. O igualmente apaixonado Dr. Edward Cullen tenta secretamente trabalhar com Carlisle para salvá-la. Bella irá descobrir? Será uma segunda chance na vida e no amor?
1. Notícias

**Autora:** SarahCullen17 ( http:/ www. fanfiction. net/ u/ 2330051/ SarahCullen17 )

**Tradutora:** Lary Reeden

**Beta:** Mazinha Martins**  
><strong>

**Sinopse: **Cinco anos depois de Edward ir embora, a apaixonada Bella é diagnosticada com leucemia. O igualmente apaixonado Dr. Edward Cullen tenta secretamente trabalhar com Carlisle para salvá-la. Bella irá descobrir? Será uma segunda chance na vida e no amor será oferecida e cumprida?**  
><strong>

**SEGUNDA CHANCE  
><strong>

**Disclaimer:** Está fanfic pertence a _SarahCullen17_ e os personagens são _Stephenie Meyer_. A mim _Lary Reeden_ só cabe a tradução para o português. _Mazinha Martins_ é minha beta.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Um: "Notícias" <strong>

**POV Bella**

Eu olhava pela janela, ciente do frio e da garoa cinzenta lá fora, mas não percebendo ela realmente. Seis anos em Washington tinham extinguido o meu desagrado pela chuva. O escuro e as nuvens raivosas já não eram um aborrecimento, mas sim uma parte normal da vida. Eu realmente não me importo mais... na verdade, eu realmente não se preocupo mais com nada.

"Isabella Swan?" a esgotada recepcionista chamou. Depois de alguns segundos em branco, percebi que ela estava chamando _meu_ nome. Me levantei um pouco depressa demais, tropeçando na minha bolsa. A mulher idosa que estava sentada ao meu lado franziu a testa e fez uma careta. "Me desculpe," eu murmurei.

A enfermeira esperando na porta sorriu para mim e me levou para a cabine de triagem. Eu segui suas instruções silenciosamente, subi na balança, coloquei o termômetro sob a língua, respirei profundamente, estiquei o braço para medir a pressão sanguínea. Rotina, instruções básicas... Eu fiquei sentada sozinha rapidamente sobre um papel cobrindo a mesa de exame em uma sala de exames. Olhei para um cartaz da pirâmide alimentar, quando em minha mente as emoções adormeceram novamente.

Vinte minutos depois, um jovem em um jaleco branco entrou na sala. "Isabella M. Swan?", perguntou ele.

"Sim", eu verifiquei. "Sou eu".

"É bom conhecê-la", ele disse, estendendo a mão. "Sou o Dr. Ferguson. Oh, suas mãos estão frias."

Memórias dolorosas esfaquearam meu coração. "Não, elas não estão", eu respondi de forma lenta e fraca. _Eu sou apenas humana... rodando a uma temperatura vital de 37ºC... definitivamente não é nada de especial ou sobrenatural... este sonho foi tirado de mim há muito tempo._

"Certo", ele disse, franzindo a testa. Ele estava, provavelmente se perguntando por que um zumbi estava em seu escritório. Eu tive que lutar com um riso amargo quando o pensamento entrou na minha cabeça._Um zumbi... não é minha criatura __mística__ preferida._

Eu percebi que estava olhando para um rosto sem expressão e sem jeito eu abaixei minha cabeça rapidamente. "Sinto muito pela minha exaustão", murmurei. "Eu estou com um pouco de pressa, por isso vamos começar a trabalhar. Eu acho que posso estar anêmica. Meu pai queria que eu fizesse um exame de sangue..."

"Quais são seus sintomas?", ele perguntou.

"Eu estou tão cansada e fraca", comecei. "Tudo que eu quero fazer é descansar, e eu nunca consigo descansar o suficiente. Eu me machuco muito facilmente... e meu sangue está fino."

"Você tem alguma contusão?"

Eu silenciosamente puxei as pernas do meu jeans.

"Oh, meu...", ele respirou. "Uma, duas..." Ele começou a sussurrar, enquanto contava as manchas roxas de nervoso. Finalmente, ele terminou com "Quatorze... isso não é bom. Senhorita Swan, você está sofrendo abuso de algum tipo?"

Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Definitivamente não. Eu não vivo com ninguém... ou me encontro com ninguém." _Ou saio do meu apartamento, a menos que eu tenha..._

"O que aconteceu ai?" Ele apontou para um band-aid no meu joelho.

"Eu cortei acidentalmente quando estava raspando minhas pernas ontem."

"Você se importa se eu olhar?"

"Vá em frente."

Ele vestiu um par de luvas e cuidadosamente começou a puxar o Band-Aid da minha pele.

"Eu não sabia que estava sangrando tanto", ele disse, envergonhado.

Retirando o curativo inteiro. O lado adesivo estava vermelho, e meu joelho estava manchado de um vermelho brilhante.

"Um pequeno corte como este não deveria sangrar tanto", ele me disse. "Eu vou realmente pedir alguns exames."

Não demorou muito para que um flebotomista viesse tirar meu sangue. Meu estômago revirou em nós quando ele expôs a longa agulha. Agulhas sempre me causaram medo, mas elas eram ainda mais intimidantes agora. Elas eram um lembrete de tempos mais felizes, há seis anos, quando ele tinha gentilmente beijado minha mão cicatrizada enquanto o IV era forçado na minha pele...

_Não, Bella.__Não faça isso.__Concentre-se no teto ou nos azulejos, pelo menos eles oferecem alguma proteção, pelo menos eles estão aqui.__Ele não oferece e ele não está._

Eu descobri imagens nas manchas e pontinhos do forro, até que o Dr. Ferguson voltou quarenta e cinco minutos depois.

"Os testes chegaram," ele disse calmamente. "Tenho medo de ter más notícias..."

* * *

><p><strong>NT ~** Olha eu com fic nova. Essa não estava na votação. Mas comecei a ler ela essa semana, me empolguei toda e BAM estou aqui. Os capítulos são curtos. Portanto se vocês gostarem e comentárem bastante postarei dois por semana. Se não vai ser só um por semana mesmo.

_Já as outras fics, resolvi voltar com o cronograma. _

_Segunda - Without You_

_Terça - Waiting For Dr. Right (havera terças SEM POST)_

_Quarta - One-Shots - Esporadicamente._

_Quinta - Second Chances_

_Sexta - I Engaged To Bella Swan_

_Domingo - My Fiancé Is Edward Cullen._

É isso beijos espero que gostem, tanto quanto estou gostando. Gostaria de agradecer a 5 pessoas hoje. Ju Martinhão por ser uma grande amiga e me dar força pra não desistir das fics.

Mazinha por estar betando a fic e concertando minhas cagadas. G.G

ViviPink e KessyRods por me animarem no twitter, quando eu falo de fic nova rsrsrsrs.

LeiliPattz - Por ter me passado a autorização da fic. A aut era dela. hihihi

E é claro a SarahCullen que é uma ótima autora :)

Quem quiser falar comigo tem o twitter (arroba) lary_reeden ~ não mordo JURO :X

Beijinhos a até mais.


	2. Visão

****Disclaimer:** **Está fanfic pertence a _SarahCullen17_ e os personagens são _Stephenie Meyer_. A mim _Lary Reeden_ só cabe a tradução para o português. _Mazinha Martins_ é a beta.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Dois: "Visão"<strong>

**POV Alice**

"Raio de sol perfurando a fresta", Emmett se queixou quando ele chegou ao sofá, se esticando sobre ele.

"Eu concordo", Jasper suspirou. "Eu pensei que em Londres era supostamente muito chuvoso".

A porta da frente se abriu e os familiares passos bruscos soaram pela casa. "Temos os nossos dias", Carlisle disse quando entrou na sala de estar. "Forks também tinha sol, você sabe."

Esme pegou a mão de Carlisle e o puxou para baixo na cadeira, grande confortável. Ele passou os braços ao redor dela e a beijou.

"Mmm..." Ela sorriu para ele. "Como foi o trabalho?"

Ele deu de ombros. "Nada realmente emocionante, na verdade. Operações de rotina."

"Onde Edward está?" Sua testa se enrugou de preocupação.

Carlisle suspirou. "Ele está fazendo outro turno. Eu avisei a ele que ele tem que fingir estar cansado, mas ele me disse que vai saber quando as pessoas percebem. O que é verdade, eu acho, mas ainda assim..."

"Ele está tentando manter sua mente longe dela," eu disse suavemente. "Essa é a razão por trás do PHD e da licença médica."

Esme suspirou tristemente e olhou para as mãos entrelaçadas. "Deixar ela nunca foi à coisa certa a fazer... Já se passaram cinco anos, e ele não é feliz."

"É porque ele sabe que ela não está feliz", eu expliquei. "Eu ainda tenho visões dela. Nossa ligação era muito forte para minhas visões apenas abandoná-la."

"Ela... não mudou?" Esme perguntou timidamente.

"Não," Eu fiz uma careta. "Ela ainda está sozinha, esperando por ele. Ela está terminando a faculdade. Embora _ela_ não saiba ainda, _eu_ descobri que ela será uma professora de Inglês no próximo ano letivo. "

"Ela vai ser uma professora maravilhosa", Esme murmurou. "Eu tenho que admitir, eu sinto muita falta dela."

"Eu também", disse humildemente.

"Eu também", Emmett balançou a cabeça. "Ela era a causa de muita diversão."

Rosalie bateu na cabeça de Emmett.

"O quê?" ele gemeu, recolocando seu boné de baseball torto na sua posição habitual.

"Eu não sinto falta _d__ela_ em tudo, "Rosalie zombou. "Vocês sabem quantas vezes ela quase nos expos? Primeiro, o incidente com a van, quando Edward levantou a porra da van para longe dela na frente de todo o corpo discente de Forks High School. E então na vez em que ela fugiu para ir dançar balé com aquele monstro... ele poderia ter nos matado. "

Emmett revirou os olhos, juntamente com todos os outros. "Rose, nunca houve qualquer perigo. Você está de TPM."

Rosalie bateu em Emmett novamente. "Isso é golpe baixo, Emmett McCarty Cullen. Eu gostaria de poder ter TPM, porque talvez você não fosse ser a pessoa que eu mais amo. De qualquer forma, depois houve o incidente com Jasper... "

Jasper se encolheu. Eu rapidamente peguei suas mãos e o beijei. "Está tudo bem", eu sussurrei para ele. "Basta ignorá-la."

"Isso é o suficiente, Rosalie", Carlisle disse com firmeza. "Bella fez o seu irmão muito feliz. Você deveria ser grata. Ela era praticamente uma Cullen... praticamente minha filha."

"Idem", Esme assentiu séria. "Não seja imatura, mesquinha e cruel".

"Agora", Carlisle disse baixinho. "Eu ouço o carro dele na estrada. Pensem... em outras coisas."

Jasper conseguiu transformar meus pensamentos do tema tabu. Eu estava feliz como uma ostra, quando meu irmão de cabelo bronze entrou pela porta.

"Filho", Carlisle o cumprimentou. "Eu pensei que você estivesse trabalhando."

Edward deu de ombros enquanto aceitou abraço de Esme. "Dr. Randall me fez vir para casa. Ele me disse que um dia de trabalho de 26 horas é inaceitável. Oi Esme,". Ele se abaixou para beijar a face de nossa mãe.

"Como foi seu dia de trabalho muito longo, doutor?" Esme perguntou a ele.

"Bom, eu acho. Nada muito empolgante. Eu acho que vou tomar um..."

Sua voz foi sumindo e ele rapidamente se virou para Rosalie, com um olhar de ódio puro em seus olhos. Emmett reconheceu o olhar vingativo e protetoramente se levantou quando Edward começou a rosnar."Isso não é uma grande ideia?" Em perguntou protetoramente.

"Como você ousa, porra!", Edward se virou para Rosalie, ignorando Emmett. "Você não sabe nada! Você não entende o quanto eu a amo, e você nunca vai entender por que diabos eu a deixei. Tudo o que sei é que você está _feliz_ e ela se foi. Você está _feliz_. Ela está fora da sua pequena e estética vida perfeita. Seu desejo se tornou realidade! Você já notou que a sua felicidade sempre vem antes da de todo mundo, Rosalie Lillian Hale? Enquanto você está festejando feliz por mais ou menos cinco anos para... sua ... em sua mente, eu fui _infeliz_ . Eu teria tirado a minha vida, se tal coisa fosse possível. E você tem a _audácia_ de zombar de mim! "

"Filho", Carlisle interrompeu, colocando uma mão em seu ombro trêmulo. "Você precisa se acalmar."

"Jasper, fique fora da minha cabeça," Edward disse lentamente com os dentes cerrados.

"Talvez você devesse ouvir o seu próprio conselho", Rosalie rebateu.

"Isso é o suficiente!" Esme pulou e jogou as mãos no ar.

Eu balancei a cabeça para Jasper. "Deixe suas emoções sozinhas", eu sussurrei. "Deixe que ele diga o que ele precisa dizer."

Edward, sempre incapaz de desrespeitar Esme, fechou a mão sobre sua boca e soltou um soluço sem lágrimas. "Vocês não podem pensar nela", ele engasgou, e percebi que ele já havia pego nossa conversa sobre Bella. "Eu não posso... Eu não posso suportar isso."

"Edward, querido", Esme disse suavemente. "Você não pode mais viver assim."

Ele avançou para a namoradeira* e enterrou o rosto nas mãos. "Eu não tenho outra escolha. Meus sentimentos por ela não vão evaporar apenas."

_*namoradeira – nome popular pra sofá de dois lugares._

"Querido, Alice disse que Bel... ela não mudou", Esme murmurou quando se sentou ao lado dele e colocou uma mão reconfortante em seu ombro. "Você pode voltar para ela."

"Isso não é uma opção", ele disse rapidamente. Mas o anseio em sua voz era tão óbvio, Rosalie fez uma careta.

"Sim, é," Carlisle disse. "Já faz cinco anos. Muita coisa pode mudar em cinco anos. Talvez ela amadureceu e evoluiu a partir do desejo de ser imortal. E nós _todos_ ficamos ainda mais fortes em recusa pela sede de sangue ... "

"Não," Edward disse com firmeza. "Eu não vou."

"Edward, eu-" Esme fez uma pausa antes de acrescentar humildemente: "Quero minha filha de volta."

Edward suspirou e baixou a cabeça. "Não faça isso, mãe", ele implorou, usando o nome que ele só usava quando queria mostrar especialmente que a amava. "Por favor, não faça isso..."

"Mas você sabe o que é melhor", Esme suspirou, desistindo. Ela era incapaz de machucá-lo ainda mais.

"Eu não posso matá-la," Edward sussurrou. "Ela _vai_ morrer de causas humanas. "

E então o quarto branco apareceu. Eu estava vagamente consciente de Jasper apertando minha mão. "Alice? O que você vê?"

"_Os testes chegaram", disse o médico em voz baixa.__"Tenho medo de ter más notícias."_

_O rosto de Bella já triste não mudou em nada.__"Eu estou anêmica?"_

"_Não, é algo mais sério", disse o desconhecido médico gravemente._

_Bella ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos.__"O que é?"_

" _É... ", ele suspirou.__"Você tem leucemia. Um câncer do sangue."_

Minha visão foi imediatamente interrompida por um feroz rosnando. Eu pisquei, e a visão desapareceu. Eu vi Edward tirar o braço para longe da namoradeira e ele rapidamente caiu na minha frente. "Alice! Tente ver mais!"

"O quê?" Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Rosalie e Emmett todos perguntaram"O que foi?"

"Estou tentando, Edward", eu disse ansiosamente. "Ela vai para um hospital..."

"Um hospital?" ele exigiu rangendo os dentes. "Merda de visão incerta. Este quarto comum não está me dizendo _nada_ . "

"Eu sei... Eu só vejo o quarto... e um copo com comprimidos ..."

"É a quimioterapia", ele suspirou com medo. "Oh, Deus... espere. Eu vejo uma placa na parede."

"Sim ... ela diz Hospital Memorial de São Francisco," Eu balancei a cabeça.

"Isso é em Seattle", Carlisle disse. "Que tipo de câncer... Bella tem?"

O rosto de Edward se retorceu, e ele não disse nada.

"Leucemia", eu disse a Carlisle, olhando para a imagem da Bella cadavérica encolhida na cama pequena do hospital.

"Edward, podemos salvá-la", Carlisle disse.

Pisquei, e vi Edward olhar para o nosso pai com um olhar de medo e esperança e quase nenhuma compreensão sobre o seu rosto. "Como?" ele perguntou baixinho.

"Vamos, Dr. Cullen", Carlisle disse pacientemente. "Que tipo de câncer é a leucemia?"

"O câncer de Sangue", Edward disse baixinho, sem entender. "Oh. _Ohh._ Sim ". Ele rapidamente puxou o celular do bolso.

"Para quem você está ligando?" Esme perguntou.

"Para o aeroporto. Nós temos um vôo para pegar."

* * *

><p><strong>NT ~** Edward descobriu. Fico tãoooo triste, Bellinha sofrendo. Como vocÊ perceberam, tiveram certeza Edward é VAMPIRO e está é uma versão alternativa para Lua Nova.

Quero agradecer todas as revies *-*.

Este capítulo é especialmente pra minha ShecletinhaLupe (ela vai entender RS) que fez niver ontem : ) ~ Te Amo amiga.

Novamente obrigado a Mazinha por concertar minhas burrices. hehehe

Pretendo postar um capítulo dia sim, dia não se ele chegar a no MINÍNO 10 reviews em cada capítulo postado, quando não chegar nem perto da meta eu passo uns dias sem postar. Bjo bjo espero que até segunda.

**Lary Reeden**


	3. Moribunda

****Disclaimer:** **Está fanfic pertence a _SarahCullen17_ e os personagens são _Stephenie Meyer_. A mim _Lary Reeden_ só cabe a tradução para o português. _Mazinha Martins_ é a beta.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Três: "Moribunda" <strong>

**POV Bella**

"Então, esse é o meu quarto novo", eu murmurei para mim mesmo quando eu olhei ao redor do quarto de hospital simples. "Muito... encantador."

Charlie riu quando ele entrou no meu quarto com a minha bolsa de itens pessoais. "Charmoso, não? Vamos apenas não planejar uma estadia prolongada."

"Concordo plenamente", eu suspirei. "Obrigado por me ajudar, papai."

Seus olhos castanhos amoleceram, e eu vi sua tristeza e preocupação. "Não tem problema, Bells. É o meu trabalho cuidar de você, mesmo que você seja uma senhora na faculdade."

O buraco no meu peito latejou. "Eu não sou tão velha..." Antes que eu pudesse deter, o rosto terrivelmente lindo de 17 anos de idade do meu amor, passou diante de meus olhos. Minha garganta fechou e eu me sentei na cama do hospital, respirando regularmente.

"Bella? Você está bem?" Charlie perguntou, com urgência na voz.

"Sim, papai..." Eu respirei profundamente. "Eu estou bem... só... cansada."

"Isso é... normal?" ele perguntou timidamente. "Você nem sequer começou a quimioterapia ainda."

"Sim, aparentemente é."

"Você já ligou para Renee?"

Eu suspirei. "Ainda não. Eu quero saber mais da doença antes de lhe dizer."

"Isso é provavelmente uma boa ideia."

"Senhorita Swan?" uma voz vinda da porta nos interrompeu. Olhamos e vimos uma mulher japonesa vestindo um jaleco e segurando uma prancheta e uma pasta. "Eu sou a Dra. Gupta," ela se apresentou. "médico especializado em câncer. Eu vou ser um dos médicos que trabalhará em seu caso."

Apresentei-me e depois o meu pai.

"Eu só preciso passar por cima de algumas coisas com você", ela disse entrando no meu quarto. Ela arrastou uma cadeira e sentou-se. "Primeiro, eu gostaria de começar dizendo o quanto estou triste sobre o seu diagnóstico. No entanto, há realmente esperança. A tecnologia e os medicamentos estão mais sofisticados do que nunca. Nós temos uma chance muito boa de remissão."

Charlie ergueu um dedo, interrompendo-a. "Desculpe, mas no que exatamente a remissão implica?"

A médica sorriu bastante paciente. "A eliminação das células cancerosas."

Charlie e eu assentimos. "Continue", eu disse.

A Dr. Gupta colocou suas coisas no chão e se inclinou para nós. Eu gostei dela imediatamente. Ela era confortável e agradável. E eu gostei de como ela disse "nós" em vez de "você". Eu poderia dizer que ela realmente queria me ajudar a combater a doença. Ela agiu como se ela _se importasse_. Ela me lembrou de outro médico, uma figura que eu adorava como pai...

_Pare, Bella.__ Se __hospede no presente apenas._ Tentei focar em suas palavras.

"Como vocês sabem, a leucemia é um câncer do sangue," ela começou. "Basicamente a medula óssea vermelha que faz com que as células do sangue fiquem loucas..." Ela fez uma pausa e sorriu se desculpando. "Me desculpe, eu também trabalho com oncologia pediátrica. De qualquer forma, a medula óssea vermelha começa a produzir células cancerosas. Não temos certeza ainda por que isso acontece. Alguns estudos dizem que isso pode ser ligado com a dieta. Alguns dizem que são os genes. Outros dizem que são simples disfunções em órgãos como o coração ou o cérebro."

Revirei os olhos. _O mau funcionamento do cérebro.__ A __história da minha vida.__Ou talvez um coração partido, poderia ter causado isto..._

"Nós simplesmente não sabemos", a Dr. Gupta continuou. "Mas a boa notícia é que sabemos o que fazer para reagir. A quimioterapia hoje em dia está fazendo maravilhas."

"Espere", Charlie interferiu. "Quimioterapia não é meio... miserável?"

A Dra. Gupta franziu os lábios e assentiu. "Ela tem efeitos colaterais terríveis. A alimentação e a nutrição são os mais afetados. Seu paladar pode mudar Bella, e você pode ter certos desejos. É uma espécie de gravidez. No entanto, será extremamente difícil manter alimentos e líquidos, e será ainda mais difícil ter um apetite saudável. Como resultado, você provavelmente vai perder peso e vai ficar ainda mais cansada. Você vai ficar fraca e pode sentir dores de cabeça agudas." Ela parou, e sua voz ficou muito macia. "Você vai perder seu cabelo."

Eu já sabia disso, claro. No começo eu me senti triste, e comecei a torcer um fio do meu cabelo castanho em volta do meu dedo. E então a apatia me inundou. _Não é como se você tivesse alguém para correr os dedos por ele... ou beijá-lo quando você está preocupada... ou enterrar o rosto nele e respirar o seu perfume ..._

"Bella, você está bem?" A Dra. Gupta interrompeu meus pensamentos.

Eu olhei para a cama e balancei a cabeça. "Sim".

"Dr. Gupta, o que aconteceria se nós decidirmos pular a quimioterapia?" Charlie perguntou.

Eu olhei para o rosto sombrio da doutora. "Sr. Swan, eu não recomendaria isso. Sem tratamento, ela tem quase zero chance, de sobrevivência."

Finalmente... a _moribunda_ surgiu.

Eu olhei fixamente para o rosto dela. "E se eu aceitar o tratamento?"

"A julgar pelos relatórios do laboratório, as chances dão de 50-50."

Eu só tinha medo de como eu estava sem medo de suas palavras... sem medo de morrer.

* * *

><p><strong>N\T -<strong> Choraaaaa litros. Obrigado pelas lindas reviews, respondendo a algumas duvidas gerais.

Ate o 18 onde eu li o Jake so 'e mencionado em UM capitulo, mas ele n'ao apareceu.

A fic tem POV Bella\Edward\Alice\Carlisle\Esme\Emmett.

Novamente se alcancar o minimo de 10 reviews, voces terao um capitulo na quarta, hoje eu tambem atualiei Without You. Fiz um group no facebook pras minhas fics, pra atualizacoes, spoilers etc. O grupo 'e fechado s'o entra que eu aceito e ninguem de fora do group ve o conteudo. Posto o link aqui no capitulo 4.

To postando so servico e o teclado nao tem acentos - fuuuuuuuuuuu depois converto. x.o.x.o

**Lary Reeden**


	4. Plano

****Disclaimer:** **Está fanfic pertence a _SarahCullen17_ e os personagens são _Stephenie Meyer_. A mim _Lary Reeden_ só cabe a tradução para o português. _Mazinha Martins_ é a beta.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Quatro: "Plano" <strong>

**POV Edward**

"Deus, nós não deveríamos ter deixado o nosso jatinho privado nos EUA", eu gemi, resistindo ao impulso de arrancar a tela da TV que estava na minha frente.

"Sinto muito, Edward," Carlisle suspirou. "Eu não achei que iríamos precisar dele."

"Por que não poderíamos voar de primeira classe?" Rosalie choramingou.

"Por que você não poderia ficar em casa?" Alice retrucou. "Eu juro, eu nem sei por que você veio."

"Este era o primeiro voo livre para Seattle, Rosalie", Esme explicou pacientemente. "A primeira classe já estava reservada."

Rosalie suspirou e caiu para trás contra o assento. Minhas unhas rasparam o braço de plástico, deixando arranhões.

"_Edward_", Carlisle pensou. "_Calma filho._"

Eu suspirei e ansiei por um lugar privado para poder enlouquecer.

Agora que as comportas tinham sido abertas, o seu rosto dominava cada pensamento meu. Tão incrivelmente bela... sua pele de alabastro polido com um corar constrangido... Eu nunca tinha entendido porque ela era tão consciente de si mesma. Ela facilmente tinha o rosto e o corpo mais bonitos e que eu já tinha visto (ou sonhado, como era o relativo ao último item). Seus olhos de um castanho chocolate sempre me enfraqueciam... suas curvas completamente deliciosas, doces lábios ... Tudo enquadrado pelo espesso cabelo mogno perfumado.

_Câncer._

_Nenhum cabelo sobraria.__Sem curvas naturais em seu corpo._

Meu cérebro estava surpreso com o quão aflito eu fiquei sobre esses dois fatos. Talvez fosse porque eu a luxúria tinha me enlouquecido. Fazia cinco anos desde que eu tinha tocado ou provado ela, mas eu tinha se recusado a pensar sobre isso, sabendo que eu só iria sentir angústia. Nessa ocasião minha vida foi abstinta de qualquer tipo de contato físico, e eu não podia sequer fantasiar sobre ela. Mas agora a parte rasa me dominou, e eu ansiava por uma bela, Bella saudável para me cumprimentar, com cabelo grosso, onde eu pudesse emaranhar meus dedos, e curvas suaves onde eu poderia envolver meus braços em torno e...

_Mas e se ela não existir mais?_

Calafrios subiram pela espinha. Claro que eu tinha considerado isso... mas agora que eu estava tão disposto a desbloquea-la de minha mente e até mesmo _fantasiar_ sobre ela ... essa percepção me aleijou.

Pensei na época em que eu havia encontrado os Volturi com Carlisle, e a sádica Jane gostou de mim. Provocante ela usou seu dom em mim, apenas para descobrir que eu definitivamente não era um sadomasoquista. Esse tipo de tortura mental ultrapassou todos os nervos físicos e nem se compara a este sofrimento.

"Edward," Alice murmurou suavemente. "Deixe os apoio de braço em paz."

Olhei para baixo e viu que eu tinha quebrado os apoios de braços. Esme olhou para mim com preocupação e sussurrou: "Está tudo bem, querido. Nós vamos pagar para tê-los substituídos."

Eu me cobri com o cobertor que a aeromoça tinha me dado, encobrindo o dano. Meus pensamentos se voltaram para o meu próprio inferno pessoal.

Bella. Fraca e indefesa.

Bella. Apenas auxiliada pela quimioterapia iria morrer como ela queria.

Bella. Tão pequena e encantadora e indefesa...

Eu me inclinei para frente para olhar ao redor da borda do assento na minha frente. "Alice", eu disse, interrompendo seu beijo com Jasper. "Tem novidades?"

Ela fechou os olhos, e vi seus pensamentos. Nada de novo. "_Edward,_ "ela pensou. "_Você sabe que vai ser uma visão em branco até que você faça, decida sobre como vamos lidar com isso._ "

"Eu sei", eu sussurrei antes de me inclinar para trás. "Carlisle," eu disse. "Temos que conversar."

"Eu sei", ele disse calmamente. "Precisamos formular um plano."

"B-Bella não pode me ver", eu sussurrei. "Se ela me ver e me querer de volta, eu não vou ser capaz de resistir e vou ficar com ela ..."

"Como você se sente sobre eu tomando um lugar na equipe?" Carlisle me perguntou.

"Oh, Carlisle, você não pode simplesmente chegar e conseguir um emprego", Esme lembrou a ele.

"Não, mas será difícil me esgueirar em torno do hospital, realizar testes e fazer as coisas do meu jeito." Ele suspirou. "Um dos oncologistas pode tirar uma licença..."

Emmett riu do outro lado do corredor. "Eu posso aleijar um temporariamente."

Esme suspirou. "Tudo o que for necessário."

Jasper se virou e olhou para Carlisle e Esme. "Ou eu poderia fazê-lo sair do trabalho."

"Você não vai precisar", Alice subitamente interrompeu, sua voz estava feliz de novo quando ela percebeu que sua premonição não estava totalmente em branco. "O hospital já está à procura de outro médico. Um certo Dr. Pilkington, foi transferido para San Francisco."

"Golpe de sorte!" murmurei.

"Não, é um golpe de Deus", Carlisle discordou. "Jasper, talvez você pudesse... balançar o hospital a aceitar a minha candidatura."

"Claro. Isso vai ser fácil."

Alice limpou sua garganta e se virou na cadeira para me encarar. "Então, se Carlisle pode ver Bella, eu posso ver Bella?"

"Não", eu disse. "Ruptura clara, lembra? Assim que Bella estiver bem outra vez, Carlisle voltará para Londres."

Alice fez beicinho e suspirou. "Eu não concordo com você. E eu não entendo como Carlisle pode fazer o resultado diferente."

"É muito simples", Carlisle sussurrou. "Tenho trabalhado na área da oncologia, e eu nunca perdi um paciente que teve câncer do sangue. Eu posso realmente sentir o cheiro das células cancerosas, e o gosto delas se necessário. Eu uso o meu olfato e paladar para descobrir que tipo de quimioterapia o paciente necessita e que tipos de combinações de medicamentos. Poderia ser um processo bastante rápido para Bella."

"Eu vejo", Alice concordou. "Eu não posso ver nada sobre o seu destino, mas eu posso ver como isso funciona."

"Portanto, sem força bruta?" Emmett interrompeu decepcionado.

"Não por agora, Emmett", Carlisle riu. "Mas eu não vou descartá-la."

Emmett ergueu o punho no ar.

"Edward," Carlisle murmurou, sério novamente. "Você realmente não pretende vê-la? Você vai ter autocontrole suficiente para fica a quilômetros de distância dela, e não vê-la?"

"Não", eu sussurrei. "Eu não ter. Eu vou vê-la. Mas só quando ela estiver dormindo." _Exatamente como eu fazia antes dos nosso corações e lábios se encontrarem..._

"_Por quê?_" Alice perguntou incrédula.

"Porque eu tenho a melhor chance de salvá-la", eu disse simplesmente. "Quem você acha que tem a melhor memória de como seu sangue geralmente cheira... e o sabor?" Assim que eu disse isso, minha garganta rasgou com sede controlada por chamas.

Esme assentiu. "Esse é um ponto bom. Além disso, você é um médico." Ela sorriu orgulhosamente, parecendo exatamente como uma mãe dedicada e eu não pude deixar de sorrir para ela. "Obrigado, mãe", eu sussurrei. "Você tem tanta fé em mim..."

"Claro que sim", ela sussurrou de volta, beijando minha bochecha.

Meu humor instantaneamente caiu novamente. "Mas eu não posso deixá-la me ver."

Alice balançou a cabeça. "Edward, você está tão cego de sua própria dor? Você está _dormente_?"

Suas palavras pareceram ácido escorrendo em feridas abertas. "Claro que não," eu assobiei. "Eu estou apenas..."

"Protegendo ela, certo?" Alice perguntou, tomando as palavras da minha boca. "Eu tenho notícias para você. Depois de salvá-la novamente, e depois que _Carlisle_ desaparecer, ela vai querer que o câncer volte e a mate imediatamente. "

"Não!" Eu disse um pouco alto. "É a. Minha. Vontade. É do Meu. Jeito.".

Alice olhou para mim e pensou: "_Veremos._"

Lutei contra a vontade de rosnar para ela. Ela me olhou nos olhos por apenas alguns poucos e longos segundos, e então se virou. A única coisa que eu notei foi que ela estava mentalmente recitando a Proclamação de Emancipação, em finlandês.

"Obrigado, Alice," eu sussurrei em gratidão à minha irmã favorita. Ela entendeu que eu não preciso ouvir seus pensamentos contraditórios agora. Esme apertou minha mão, e minha família me deixou mais uma vez enlouquecer na minha cabeça.

* * *

><p><strong>NT ~** Que Edward teimoso né u-u –ódiooooo - postei o capítulo hoje de manhã, cheguei atrasado no serviço por causa disso, ai vi pelo celular que tinha dado problema, mas não tive como arrumar. Então próximo capítulo sexta – se tiver no mínimo 10 reviews

MUITOOOOO OBRIGADO pelas reviews lindas de mais :), fico muito bobona com o carinho de vocês.

O group do facebook é http : / www . facebook . com /groups/laryreedenfanfics/ (tirem os espaços.)

Como eu disse o grupo é FECHADO só quem é aceito sabe do que se trata. No momento tem mais amigos meus que leitoressss mesmo. Assim que tiver leitores (você suas lindas ewww) vou começar a postar Spoilers hehehe.

A capa de Second Chances, vocês podem ver no group ou na minha comunidade do orkut - Renesmee Perdidos.

Estou postando hoje também I Engaged To Bella Swan e Wide Awake (lá no Monumental Cookies)

Bjo Bjo Bjo

**Lary Reeden**


	5. Sonho

****Disclaimer:** **Está fanfic pertence a _SarahCullen17_ e os personagens são _Stephenie Meyer_. A mim _Lary Reeden_ só cabe a tradução para o português. _Mazinha Martins_ é a beta.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Cinco: "Sonho"<strong>

**POV Bella**

Eu gemi enquanto rastejei lentamente pelo chão do banheiro frio, usando o papel higiênico para limpar o ácido claro que eu tinha acabado de vomitar. Eu definitivamente tive minha quota de viroses e enjoos, mas esta foi a pior náusea eu já tinha experimentado. Eu joguei o papel sujo no vaso sanitário, e vomitei novamente.

Sentindo-me fraca demais para levantar, eu rastejei de volta para o quarto do hospital até a minha cama. A cama do hospital parecia como uma montanha que eu teria subir. Eu definitivamente não poderia fazer isso agora. Puxei o cobertor da cama e me esparramei no chão, sentindo frio e calor e suando de dentro para fora. Certamente meus intestinos e órgãos digestivos estavam saindo do meu corpo agora, ou flutuando em algum lugar no encanamento do hospital. Certamente eu estava morrendo.

Eu gemi quando dores agudas esfaquearam minha testa. Virei-me e apertei minha testa no chão frio, perturbando o meu estômago no processo. Eu rapidamente agarrei a pequena tigela de plástico para fora da mesa de cabeceira e vomitei em seco dentro dela. Meu cérebro sabia que eu não tinha mais nada para soltar, mas meu estômago achava que sim. Eu engasguei por alguns minutos, fazendo minhas costelas e garganta doerem, juntamente com a minha cabeça.

"Senhorita. Swan?" uma voz masculina perguntou. Passos rápidos em calçados de enfermeiro correram para o meu lado, onde eu estava indefesa no chão. "Oh, a quimioterapia", disse a voz tipo conscientemente. Mãos suaves, mas firmes me pegaram e me colocaram na cama.

Tremendo, olhei para o rosto do homem. Ele era de origem hispânica, mas soava muito americano. Seus olhos escuros me encararam. "Eu sou Finny", disse ele calmamente. "Sou um dos enfermeiros do turno da noite. Vejo que esta é sua primeira rodada de quimioterapia?"

Eu balancei a cabeça, batendo meus dentes. "Sim, como você sabia?"

"Eu não te vi aqui antes. Eu vou pegar um outro cobertor. Estarei de volta em trinta segundos."

Com certeza, ele era. "Aqui está", ele me disse, aconchegando o cobertor em volta de mim. "A primeira rodada é sempre assim. Você vai se acostumar com isso."

"Eu não acho que isssooo é uma coisa boa", murmurei, cansada.

Ele riu baixinho. "Isso fica melhor. Você está se sentindo desidratada?"

"Eu não tenho certeza de como estou me sentindo", eu respondi honestamente. "Exceto por quase morta."

"Eu lhe trouxe algumas pedras de gelo. Você precisa chupar algumas, apenas para colocar alguns fluidos em você."

"Ok..." Eu disse distraidamente, incapaz de me sentar. "Minha cabeça dói tanto..."

"É normal", ele me disse. "Confie em mim. Eu não acho que você pode manter um analgésico no estômago... talvez o seu médico lhe peça um IV amanhã."

Estremeci. "Por favor, IV não..."

Ele riu. "Aqui, pegue alguns." Um copo descartável tocou a minha boca, e eu senti a umidade fria em meus lábios já rachados. Eu deixei o gelo cair em minha boca, e senti frio outra vez.

"Posso pegar mais alguma coisa?" ele me perguntou.

"Um estômago novo?" Perguntei fracamente. "O meu parece que está sendo queimado em pedaços..."

Ele riu de novo. "Mantenha o senso de humor. Você vai precisar dele." Um pano frio tocou minha testa, e me perguntei de onde ele veio. Mas antes que eu pudesse perguntar, o sono tomou meus sentidos, e eu o acolhi calorosamente... até que o rosto bronzeado dos meus pesadelos se tornou o pensamento mais proeminente na minha cabeça.

Eu realmente nunca pensei muito em Jacob, mas eu sonhava com ele ocasionalmente. Nossa amizade terminou abruptamente na fatídica noite que fomos ao cinema com Mike Newton. Depois daquela noite, Jacob se juntou com a gangue de Sam Uley e esqueceu tudo sobre a garota que ele certa vez chamou sua melhor amiga. Sim, eu senti muito sua falta no começo, mas a saudade se evaporou. Não foi nada em comparação com a saudade que eu sentia por outra pessoa.

Mas sonhos como estes sempre traziam o rosto de Jacob, tipicamente bonito em minha mente. - porque na original ela se refere ao rosto tipo bonito.

"_Bella " ele exclamou enquanto pairava sobre mim. Olhei em volta dos meus arredores e o reconheci imediatamente, esta era a árvore onde eu tinha desmaiado quando Edward me deixou._

"_Jacob?" Eu perguntei. "Você está tão... velho."_

_Ele gargalhou. "Você está louca. Ainda se preocupando com a minha idade, mesmo que esteja jorrando sangue?"_

_Confusa, olhei para minhas mãos. Sangue vermelho fluía das veias dos meus pulsos, jorrando sobre minhas roupas e folhas._

"_Bells, precisamos levá-lo a um hospital."_

_E então uma voz de veludo nos interrompeu._

"_Jacob, eu assumo daqui", a voz de Edward murmurou. Vertiginosamente, me sentei, apenas para cair novamente._

"_Onde ele está?" Eu engasguei desesperadamente._

"_Aqui, Bella," Edward disse, aparecendo atrás de Jacob. Jacob rapidamente olhou para ele e fugiu._

"_Edward?" Perguntei. "Você está... aqui."_

"_Claro que estou, meu amor", ele sussurrou._

"_Edward..." Eu olhei boquiaberta para ele, sem palavras. "Oh, espere! Segure sua respiração, Edward. Estou sangrando. Me leve para Carlisle para que ele possa me corrigir outra vez."_

_Ele sorriu tristemente e se agachou ao meu lado, segurando minha mão. Fiquei espantada com a maneira como ele tão facilmente ignorou o sangue quente jorrando, que ainda corria de minhas veias. "Minha Bella...", ele sussurrou, agachando-se para beijar minha testa._

"_Vamos para Carlisle," eu disse a ele. "Então você não ficará desconfortável."_

_Ele sorriu seu sorriso torto mais bonito. "Você está preocupada comigo? Oh, vós, mulher de pouca fé. Bella, eu posso te salvar."_

_Por alguma razão, eu acreditei nele. "Ok"._

"_Você confia em mim?", ele perguntou._

"_Claro", eu murmurei._

"_Bom". Ele suavemente beijou minha mão manchando de sangue, seus lábios duros. Seus olhos permaneceram da mesma cor suave de mel, sem qualquer indício de sede._

"_Você está mais forte, Edward", eu disse._

_Ele riu. "Não em todos os sentidos." Ele rapidamente apertou os lábios sangrentos na minha boca. Eu apreciei o beijo delicioso, nem mesmo me incomodando com o gosto metálico do sangue que manchava o meu rosto._

_Senti-me fraca. "Me salve Edward", eu disse um pouco em pânico agora. Havia literalmente um rio de sangue._

"_Claro, meu amor." Ele colocou a boca na minha mão, beijando-a novamente. Fechei os olhos, delirantemente feliz com o toque de seus lábios. E então eu senti algo que eu nunca senti antes, sua língua fria, lambendo o sangue da minha mão._

_Eu assisti em pânico quando sua língua limpou minhas mãos. E não lutei, embora, não pudesse suportar tirar esse prazer dele. Ele sorriu para mim antes de colocar a boca no meu pulso jorrando e chupá-lo._

"_Edward", eu disse. "Eu não posso sangrar mais... acho que Charlie..."_

_Ele balançou a cabeça. "Você está certa. Vou corrigi-la."_

_E seus dentes frios e duros rasgaram minha carne e, e avidamente trituraram minha mão._

* * *

><p><strong>NT ~** Aqui estou eu de novo ~ quantas reviews lindas GENTE ~eu já li até o metade do penúltimo capítulo da fic e ESTE AQUI o 5 é o único em que o Jacob foi citado até gora. – se tiver no mínimo 10 reviews post no DOMINGO hehe

O group do facebook é http : / www . facebook . com /groups/laryreedenfanfics/ (tirem os espaços.)

Postei o 5 de I Engaged To Bella Swan Hoje e Wide Awake (lá no Monumental Cookies) ontem.

Feliz Páscoa e muitooo, mas muito chocolate e colomba pascal. (Viva as datas comerciais -')

p.s ~ Amanhã tem My Fiancé Is Edward Cullen e SEGUNDA Without You (eu sei que falei que ia postar essa quarta passada, mas sou uma patífe pra cronograma)

Bjo Bjo Bjo

**Lary Reeden**


	6. Carlisle

******Disclaimer:** ****Está fanfic pertence a _SarahCullen17_ e os personagens são _Stephenie Meyer_. A mim _Lary Reeden_ só cabe a tradução para o português. _Mazinha Martins_ é a beta.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Seis: "Carlisle"<strong>

**POV Bella**

Eu abri meus olhos, e me arrependi instantaneamente. As luzes fluorescentes queimaram meus olhos, fazendo com que manchas verdes e roxas manchassem minhas pupilas. Eu gemia e esfreguei os olhos fracamente.

"Bella?" a voz do meu pai sussurrou. "Bella, querida, você está bem?"

Eu consegui olhar para seu rosto preocupado. "Sim, papai. Eu só estou... dura", eu disse me esticando.

"Você dormiu por um longo tempo", ele disse. "Então... sem pesadelos a noite passada?"

Quebrei a cabeça, tentando lembrar dos meus sonhos. E triunfantemente percebi que não tinha sonhado na noite passada. "Não", eu disse.

"É a primeira vez em três noites", ele disse, aliviado, mas exausto. "Você sente vontade de comer? Lhe trouxeram um Ovo & Queijo Biscuit*".

*Mc' Egg & Cheese Biscuit (às vezes vai Bacon também) é um lanche americano do Mc'Donalds vendido no café da manhã.

"Eu não sinto vontade de comer _isto_," eu disse. "Vou esperar pelo almoço."

"Achei o máximo. A quimioterapia parece não gostar de determinados alimentos."

"Não mesmo", eu concordei.

"Sua mãe ligou", ele disse calmamente. "Ela está preocupada, mas não pode deixar o trabalho. Aparentemente ela teve a gripe e não pode mais perder nenhum dia na escola."

"Você disse a ela que eu estou bem?" Lhe perguntei.

"Sim". Ele fez uma pausa, e então suspirou. "Falando em trabalho... Eu tenho que trabalhar hoje. O meu Vice Mark está de férias e eles precisam de mim."

_Deus livre a cidade perigosa de Forks de ficar com mais de dois policiais fora de serviço._ "Está tudo bem, pai. Você deve trabalhar. Volte para sua rotina."

"Isso não vai acontecer, Bells. Eu estarei aqui amanhã."

"Está bem, pai. Divirta-se hoje. Coma uma rosquinha por mim."

Ele riu e eu dei um tapinha em sua barriga. "Tudo bem. Você coma _algo_ por mim. Eu vou ligar para ver como você está. "

Depois que Charlie saiu, voltei para o meu lugar e liguei a TV. Fiquei envolvida num episódio de _Jeopardy*_ por trinta minutos, até que Ashley, minha enfermeira matutina, entrou no quarto.

_*Jeopardy - é um __programa de televisão__ de perguntas e respostas (__quiz__) variando __história__, __literatura__, __cultura__ e __ciências__. Diferentemente dos quizes tradicionais, os temas são apresentados como respostas e os concorrentes devem formular a pergunta correspondente a cada um deles._

"Ei, menina," ela disse com um forte sotaque sulista. "Como você está se sentindo hoje?"

"Como uma porcaria", eu admiti. "Estou com fome, mas não acho que possa comer."

Ela assentiu com a cabeça compreensivamente. "Eu sei querida. A Dra. Gupta ordenou uma IV para que você possa obter alguns nutrientes."

"Ótimo," eu gemi. "Agulhas".

Ela sorriu encorajadora. "Se isso faz você se sentir melhor, você tem um novo médico que é _quente_. Ele quer conhecer todos os novos pacientes, por isso disse que vai administrar o IV por si mesmo. "

"Talvez você possa conquistá-lo", eu sorri para ela. Eu realmente não queria pensar sobre nenhum cara quente, especialmente nenhum _médico _quente, mas Ashley foi tão agradável. "Eu não estou interessada em namorar agora."

"Uma garota bonita como você? Eu não posso imaginar por quê. Precisa de mais alguma coisa?"

"Não," eu disse. "Estou bem agora."

"Tudo bem. Grite se você precisar de alguma coisa." Ela deu um tapinha na minha mão e saiu.

Assim que meu quarto ficou quieto novamente, uma voz muito familiar vinda do corredor quebrou o meu mundo.

"Obrigado, Dra. Gupta," a voz clara, calma e suave disse agradavelmente. "Vou assumir o caso da Senhorita Swan, se você não se importar."

_Impossível._ Eu comecei a entrar em pânico enquanto revia os efeitos colaterais da quimioterapia. _Alucinações são normais?__Esta é definitivamente uma alucinação._

O silêncio se seguiu, mas eu podia ouvir os suaves, bruscos, passos familiares andando pelo corredor. _Definitivamente uma alucinação,_ eu disse a mim mesma quando comecei a hiperventilar. _Eu não iria realmente ser capaz de ouvir e distinguir os seus passos dos outros... a menos que o corredor estivesse vazio ..._

"Oh, me desculpe," a voz assombrosa, disse. Notei que rodas estavam seguindo os passos. _Por favor, Deus,_ eu orei. _Não faça isso comigo.__Se eu vou morrer, me deixe morrer feliz, sem interferência do meu passado.__Eu não preciso pensar em qualquer um deles..._

_Bella, você ficou louca_, eu disse a mim mesmo. _Absolutamente louca.__Espere, não.__Você está tendo uma reação alérgica à quimioterapia.__É por isso que você está tendo alucinações.__Mas por que você está imaginando ele, e não a pessoa mais óbvia?__Por que não está gritando por ajuda?__Alcançando o botão de chamada?_

Tentei mover meu braço, mas eu percebi que meus músculos estavam congelados. _Ah, é por isso.__Você está em choque.__Acalme-se.__Respire._

Minha hiperventilação desacelerou quando a voz assustadoramente familiar e passos se silenciaram. _É isso mesmo, Bella.__ Se __acalme._

E, então, uma figura apareceu na minha porta. Minha boca se abriu e meu coração bateu forte.

Um homem alto, musculoso, médico, jovem, loiro parou congelado na minha porta. Seus olhos dourados estavam arregalados de antecipação. Ficamos congelados por alguns segundos, olhando um para o outro.

_Alucinações não podem ser tão vívidas... eu posso ver os vincos em sua camisa, e sua sombra contra a parede ..._

Eu me dei um tapa no rosto. Mas Carlisle não desapareceu.

"Whoa, Bella", ele disse rapidamente, puxando um saco de IV para a sala com ele. "Não faça isso, minha cara. Eu estou realmente aqui." Ele parou de pé ao lado da minha cama, eu não tenho certeza do que fazer.

Seu rosto não havia mudado em nada nos últimos cinco anos. Ele ainda era tão jovem e glorioso como sempre, mas agora ele parecia assustado. Eu ainda não confio nos meus olhos... e se ele não estava realmente ali?

Ele andou muito devagar para o meu lado da cama e colocou uma mão no meu braço. Frios, dedos duros acariciaram meu antebraço. "Eu estou realmente aqui", ele disse novamente.

_Você não pode confiar em seu toque.__Não é difícil imaginar isto - basta pensar em pedras._

Ele se curvou para ficar mais perto do meu rosto, exalando enquanto eu inalava. Um doce, perfume-de-mel encheu minhas narinas, fazendo meu coração doer com o reconhecimento que eu cheirei em cada detalhe de sua respiração. _Eu não posso sonhar com isso,_ pensei. _É muito perfeito e real..._

"Carlisle?" Sussurrei.

Ele balançou a cabeça. "Sou eu."

E então eu não consegui me controlar. Cansada e fraca como eu estava, saltei e me atirei nele, a forma como eu bati em seu corpo frio e resistente provavelmente me daria hematomas. Seus braços envolveram a minha volta com força, e ele beijou minha bochecha quando eu comecei a chorar em seu ombro.

"Oh, Carlisle!" Exclamei. "Carlisle, Carlisle, Carlisle..."

"Bella", ele balançou a cabeça. "Eu estou aqui. Shh, querida. Você está bem. Eu sou o médico do seu caso."

As lágrimas de felicidade começaram a fluir livremente. "Carlisle, Carlisle", eu repeti. "Você é tão... o mesmo. Você me ama."

"Claro que sim", ele disse. "Você ainda é uma filha para mim, Bella."

Eu puxei meu rosto de seu ombro e olhei em seus olhos dourados. "Como você sabia?" Comecei a perguntar, mas a resposta foi óbvia no momento em que eu pensei na questão. "Ohh... Alice."

"Sim", ele balançou a cabeça. "Alice ainda... verifica você de vez em quando."

Eu entendi o duplo sentido em suas palavras. "Você veio de Londres para Seattle por... mim?"

"Claro, eu fui para Phoenix por você, não fui?" ele brincou. E então ele franziu a testa. "Como você sabe que estamos em Londres?"

"Uma enfermeira me disse que tenho um médico quente de Londres", eu admiti.

Ele riu. "Entendo. Bella, como você está?"

Eu suspirei e me recostei contra os meus travesseiros novamente. Ainda assim, eu era incapaz de deixar sua mão. Ele se sentou ao lado da minha cama e me olhou com preocupação genuína em seus olhos.

"Eu estou... bem, eu acho", eu disse. "A quimioterapia é uma merda."

"Eu sei que é", ele simpatizou. "Mas nós vamos tirar você daqui."

Meu coração pulou de alegria com suas palavras, mas a dor rapidamente ofuscou a felicidade. Carlisle me deixaria assim que eu entrasse em remissão. Engolindo em seco, eu expulsei o pensamento. _Desfrute dele enquanto você poder, Bella.__Trabalhe por sua saúde._

"Como estão todos?" Lhe perguntei.

"Nós estamos bem, eu suponho", ele disse. "Eu estava trabalhando em um hospital na cidade até que Alice... pensou em você. Esme renova (podemos mudar para_ reforma_) casas em Londres nos dias nublados, Alice, Jasper, Emmett e Rosalie não trabalham nem vão à escola... Ao contrário, eles apenas jogar e se divertem. "

Eu balancei a cabeça. Essas eram todas respostas muito óbvias. "E o..." Eu era incapaz de dizer o nome.

"Você ficaria orgulhosa dele", Carlisle disse lentamente. "Ele obteve seu doutorado e está praticando medicina comigo."

Choque encheu meu cérebro. "Sério? Edward... um médico?"

"Sim," Carlisle balançou a cabeça. "Ele é muito bom também. Ele é incrível com as crianças na sala de emergência."

"Uau", eu disse. "Estou impressionada...". _E ainda com o coração ainda mais partido.__Ele encontrou um novo amor.__E, não é outra mulher?__ A __medicina conquistou seu coração... o coração que já foi seu..._

"Ele ama o seu trabalho", Carlisle disse baixinho. "Mas ele é infeliz."

"_Por quê?_" Eu perguntei incrédula. _Edward, é infeliz sem mim?_

O belo médico suspirou. "Ele vai me matar por dizer isso, mas sua vida não é nada... sem você."

As palavras me deixaram sem fôlego. Quando me recuperei, eu sussurrei, "Isso não faz sentido."

"Bella, eu vi o rosto dele depois que ele se arrependeu de assassinatos em série... e até mesmo dor disso não se compara com a dor que ele sentiu nesses cinco anos."

_Então, é culpa, então.__Ele viu as visões de Alice sobre a minha depressão e ele se sente responsável._ Uma umidade quente escorreu pelo meu rosto.

"Shh," Carlisle me confortou, enxugando minhas lágrimas com seus dedos frios. "As coisas vão dar certo, Bella, de uma forma ou de outra. Mas, por agora temos de deixá-la saudável novamente."

Ele puxou a bolsa de soro de sua bandeja de equipamentos para a minha cama. Meu estômago rolou quando eu vi as agulhas, mas as mãos frias e familiares de Carlisle, foram reconfortantes. Eu senti como se estivesse deitada na minha própria cama depois de anos estando longe de casa. _Casa,_ pensei. Fazia sentido. Carlisle era um Cullen. E se eles queriam aceitar isso ou não, os Cullen eram a minha casa.

"Tem mais alguém aqui?" Perguntei quando ele começou a limpar a ponta do dedo com álcool. _Meu dedo?__ Isso __não é normalmente colocado em cima da minha mão?_

Ele balançou a cabeça. "Não, só eu."

Eu suspirei. "Eu adoraria ver Esme e Alice."

"Elas querem ver você, também", ele disse, desoperculando a agulha. "Confie em mim, muitas vezes você está nos pensamentos de todos." Ele sorriu ironicamente. "Eu não sou um leitor de mente, mas eu sei disso, com certeza. Bella, eu preciso que você fique quieta e não entre em pânico. Eu estou fazendo as coisas um pouco ... diferentes da maioria dos médicos."

Eu assisti em confusão quando ele gentilmente espetou a ponta do meu dedo. Ele sorriu para mim pedindo desculpas antes de limpar o sangue com sua língua. Meu coração sacudiu quando a umidade gelada me fez lembrar do meu sonho de algumas noites atrás.

"Carlisle, o que você está fazendo?" Lhe perguntei.

Ele ergueu um dedo, me dizendo para esperar, quando ele pegou um copo de água e lavou a boca cuspindo. "Minhas desculpas, Bella", ele disse. "Eu estava experimentando as células cancerosas..."

"Você pode saboreá-las?" Perguntei em estado de choque.

Ele balançou a cabeça. "Sim. Isso vai me ajudar a tratá-la." Ele gentilmente pressionou uma bola de algodão no meu dedo espetado e virou minha mão de novo.

"Huh," eu disse. "Eu acho que não deveria ser surpresa."

Ele abriu uma nova agulha estéril e limpou a parte superior da minha mão. "Segure sua respiração, querida", ele disse. "Eu me lembro que você não gosta muito de IV."

Eu sorri e fechei os olhos. "Eu ainda não superei esse medo."

Eu mal senti a agulha deslizar na minha pele. "Eu esqueci o quão gentil você é", eu admiti. "Você deveria dar aulas de IV pro pessoal de oncologia."

Ele riu e colocou a IV para baixo. "Talvez eu devesse. Gostaria de um picolé ou algo para melhorar o estômago?"

"Claro", eu disse. "Estou com muita fome."

"Eu vou pedir para uma das enfermeiras lhe trazer algo."

"Você está indo embora?" Eu perguntei, já em pânico.

"Eu tenho outros pacientes para cuidar," ele me lembrou, sorrindo confortavelmente. " Mas eu estarei com você, tanto quanto possível. Não se preocupe, querida, eu vou voltar".

"Está bem", assenti.

Ele beijou minha mão suavemente. "Peça por mim especialmente se você precisar de alguma coisa."

"Eu vou. Obrigado, Carlisle. Muito obrigado."

"De nada, querida. Eu estarei de volta o mais rápido possível."

* * *

><p><strong>NT ~** A Bella sofrendo me mata. Voltando ao assunto "Jacob" ele não reaparece até o fim desta fic, mas (sempre tem uma mas) ele reaparece na SEQUENCIA com direito a pov só dele, mas (de novo) ele tem uma namorada, e segundo a autora ele não vai estragar o relacionamento Beward.

Essa fic tem 22 capítulos e a sequencia 28.

Sobre as outras fics, ontem postei uma One-shot Vampirinho da Páscóa e atualizei Without You. Hoje estarei atualizando My Fiancé Is Edward Cullen.

Dia 17 tem Waiting For Dr. Right.

O esquema continua o mesmo, mínimo 10 reviews, post quarta. Bjo bjo MAS (to cheia de mas hoje) se eu receber 15 reviews distintas HOJE. Posto o capítulo amanhã (sou má~tortura psicológica)

**Lary Reeden**


	7. Masoquista

******Disclaimer:****** Está fanfic pertence a _SarahCullen17_ e os personagens são _Stephenie Meyer_. A mim _Lary Reeden_ só cabe a tradução para o português. _Mazinha Martins_ é a beta.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota do Autor:<strong> Edward só irá ouvir os pensamentos de Carlisle neste capítulo. Para evitar que você fique confuso com as vozes mentais, os pensamentos de Carlisle estarão em negrito e itálico. E os pensamentos do Edward estarão em itálico.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Sete: "Masoquista"<strong>

**POV Edward**

Eu calmamente entrei no quarto com Carlisle, meus olhos correram ansiosamente sobre o corpo dormindo do meu amor pela primeira vez em cinco anos. Meu coração balançou e eu fiquei chocado com sua beleza. Ela estava enrolada em posição fetal, com o voluptuoso cabelo marrom descontroladamente esparramado sobre a cama. Ela não o corta faz tempo, este foi o cumprimento mais longo que eu já tinha visto nela.

_**"**__**Você está bem**__**?**__**"**_ Carlisle me perguntou mentalmente.

Parei por um doloroso minuto, e, em seguida, assenti. "Ela parece saudável", eu sussurrei.

_**"**__**Isso vai diminuir rapidamente, no entanto. Ela lutou muito esta noite**__**.**__**"**_

Meu coração se partiu quando ouvi as memórias de Carlisle. Bella, se levantando do vaso sanitário, chorando de dor...

_Nenhum anjo jamais deveria ter que passar por esse tipo de inferno._

_**"**__**Edward, você tem certeza que pode fazer isso**__**?**__**"**_ meu pai pensou.

Eu balancei a cabeça novamente. Agora que eu estava ao seu lado, me agachei e coloquei sua mão na minha. Ela parecia mais fria do que costumava ser. Eu não pude resistir e pressionei meus lábios em sua mão machucada.

"Quem lhe deu este IV?" Perguntei acidamente.

_**"**__**Uma enfermeira substituiu. Por quê**__**?**__**"**_

"Ela está machucada", eu respondi.

_**"**__**Edward, você sabe hematomas acontecem.**__**"**_

"Eu sei", eu suspirei.

Esquecendo completamente Carlisle, eu escovei os cabelos de seu rosto adorável. Ela tinha círculos profundos debaixo dos seus olhos e feridas nos lábios feitas pelo ácido do seu vômito.

Ela estava linda.

Eu pressionei uma mecha de cabelo mogno no meu nariz. Primeiro, eu senti o suor de sua batalha com a rodada de hoje da quimioterapia. E então eu cheirei o shampoo.

Nenhuma dica de seu perfume deliciosamente suculento.

Cuidadosamente, eu peguei a mão dela e coloquei o pulso no meu nariz. Todo o meu ser cambaleou ao sentir o cheiro estranho. Em vez do vinho mais doce do que a madressilva, eu senti amargura.

"Carlisle," eu me engasguei. "O mau cheiro é muito forte."

_**"**__**Eu sei, filho. As células se multiplicaram.**__**"**_

Antes que eu pudesse me parar, eu rosnei.

Bella se mexeu, e eu congelei. A frustração ainda familiar de ser surdo aos seus pensamentos retrocedeu.

"Mmm", ela murmurou. "Eu estou sangrando. Segure sua respiração..."

Parei, confuso. Ela não estava sangrando. Ela estava sonhando... _comigo_? Depois de todos esses anos?

**"**_**Edward, eu não quero apressá-lo, mas as pessoas vão ficar desconfiadas se eu ficar no quarto dela a noite toda,**_**"** meu pai me avisou.

Eu balancei a cabeça. "A agulha, por favor", eu sussurrei.

Ele me entregou a pequena agulha com o tubo ligado. Eu higienizado seu polegar e furei-o. O tubo de plástico se encheu de sangue rapidamente. Cheirava verdadeiramente terrível, e isso me preocupou. Um forte cheiro demonstrou mais células infectadas.

Quando o tubo estava cheio, eu puxei a agulha de sua pele, deixando uma grande esfera de sangue em seu polegar. Cautelosamente, eu pressionei a minha língua nele.

Eu engasguei quando o gosto forte e amargo encheu minha boca. Carlisle me deu um copo descartável cheio de água, e eu espirrei em torno de minha boca antes de cuspir de volta para o copo. "Isso é ruim", eu sussurrei. "Nada apelativo... como ela é."

"_**É pior do que os exames estão mostrando?**_"

"Absolutamente", eu sussurrei. "Eu não posso nem pegar qualquer vestígio da quimioterapia."

"_**É muito cedo para sentir a quimioterapia...**_"

"Podemos aumentar a dose?"

"_**Sim, mas será mais difícil para ela...**_"

Eu suspirei. Não havia voltas certas neste labirinto sem fim.

"_**Edward, eu tenho que ir. Você quer ficar aqui com ela?**_"

Engoli em seco. Eu ia sair, mas eu olhei para seu rosto perfeito e perdi minha linha de pensamento. "Uh, sim," eu sussurrei.

Carlisle deixou cair o tubo de sangue no bolso do casaco e saiu.

Meus olhos instantaneamente se inclinaram para o seu rosto. _Perfeição absoluta... Como eu vivi sem isso?_ Sem pensar, eu toquei seu rosto delicado. Sua pele era tão macia e suave como sempre tinha sido. Meus dedos suavemente traçaram suas bochechas e maçãs do rosto, com cada célula do meu ser gritando silenciosamente. Embora eu tivesse os planos de seu rosto memorizados, minhas mãos trabalharam em rememorizar todas as suas características. Sua testa lisa, ainda intocada por quaisquer sinais novos. Suas pálpebras delicadas e as franjas grossas dos cílios que costumavam fazer cócegas na minha cara sempre que ela beijava meu pescoço ou minha bochecha. Suas bochechas suaves, e _delicadas _que não tinham cor saudável. A ponte de seu nariz reto, que fazia eu usar toda a minha força para evitar de aninhava-lo com o meu. O pequeno aumento acima de seus lábios com que meu polegar brincava frequentemente. Seus lábios cheios, a parte de cima um pouco mais cheia que a de baixo, os próprios lábios com que eu tinha me proibido de sonhar. Suavemente e silenciosamente, eu beijei o meu dedo indicador e o apertei contra sua boca. Sabendo que eu tinha pouco autocontrole, movi meu dedo para o queixo e tracei a linha da mandíbula. Quantas vezes eu beijei ao longo de sua mandíbula, indo para o pescoço com cheiro doce? Suavemente, puxei seu cabelo para trás do pescoço e deixe meu nariz roça-lo.

_Claro que cheira mal._ Mas a temperatura estava quase certa...

Acariciando seu pescoço com meus dedos, meus olhos passearam até o resto de seu corpo. Ele estava envolto em um vestido do hospital, que não era necessariamente um artigo de roupa sedutor, mas era fino o suficiente para mostrar as linhas e curvas de seu corpo. Eu senti sensações que eu não tinha sentido em um tempo muito longo... Olhei de volta para o rosto, envergonhado comigo mesmo.

Ela estava franzindo a testa, uma pequena ruga entre as sobrancelhas. Meu coração se partiu novamente quando eu reconheci a "expressão de preocupação". _O que ela está sonhando?_ Eu queria pela milionésima vez, poder ouvir seus pensamentos.

"Mmm", ela murmurou. "Edward?"

Eu gelei quando ouvi meu nome. _Ela está acordada?__Como pude ser tão estúpido?_

Eu lentamente deslizei para o chão, tirando meus dedos do pescoço dela. Agachei-me na escuridão e esperei para ver se ela estava acordada. Ela ficou em silêncio por um minuto, mas finalmente rolou de lado ficando de costas para mim.

Eu olhei de volta e percebi que ela estava tremendo. Suspirei silenciosamente me levantei e puxei cobertores e lençóis sobre ela e os aconchegando em torno dela.

_Ok, Edward.__Hora de ir. Você precisa._

Eu acariciei seus cabelos e acariciei seu ombro suavemente. "Adeus, meu amor", eu sussurrei antes de virar para sair.

"Edward, eu te amo".

Parei instantaneamente. As palavras eram claras como o dia. Eu rapidamente me virei e olhei para ela.

Ela ainda estava dormindo.

Incapaz de resistir voltei para ela, e sentei na cama.

"Eu te amo", ela repetiu.

"Eu também te amo, minha Bella", eu murmurei. "Mais do que você sabe."

"Ama, realmente?"

"Sim, amo", eu admiti. "Eu sei que é difícil de acreditar, mas eu amo."

"Você vai deitar comigo?"

Como eu não poderia? Estiquei-me no lado direito da cama, para não tocá-la. "Assim?" Lhe perguntei baixinho, completamente enlouquecido. _Por que você está fazendo isso, Edward?__Deixar de ser um idiota._

"Sim, assim mesmo," ela disse. "Este campo é lindo, não é?"

_Ela está sonhando com a nossa campina,_ fiquei maravilhado. _Ela ainda pensa nela?_

Fechei os olhos e imaginei o pequeno terreno, com flores roxas, azuis e amarelas nos rodeando. "Sim, é, amor." Abri os olhos e olhei para ela. "Porém, você é muito mais bonita." eu disse a verdadeiramente.

Ela sorriu. "Isso não é verdade... mas muito obrigada."

"Sempre", eu respondi. "Você se lembra quando você segurou minha mão e acariciou meu rosto?" _Deus, eu sou louco ..._

"Sim", ela sorriu. "E então você me beijou, e eu estava tão tonta..."

Eu ri baixinho. "Você era tão adorável."

"E então o leão se apaixonou pelo cordeiro", ela murmurou, dizendo as palavras que eu havia lhe dito há tantos anos atrás...

_Quantas vezes pode um coração, se quebrar em uma noite?_ Eu engoli o caroço na minha garganta. "Sim, eu acredito que eu disse isso," Eu balancei a cabeça. "Isso ainda não mudou, você sabe."

"Eu sei. Eu ainda sou seu cordeiro estúpido."

Eu comecei a tremer. "Bella, você merece alguém melhor do que eu."

"Shh, Edward. Não estrague este momento. Você sempre estraga momentos como esse com o seu humor deprimido. Não posso fazer você feliz?"

"Mais do que tudo, meu amor", eu admiti.

Ela sorriu. "Ótimo. Posso fazer algo?"

"Qualquer coisa".

Este era o ponto de inflexão. Eu comecei a tremer com os soluços estranhos secos que eu tinha experimentado há cinco anos. Ela se inclinou para mim, os lábios procurando cegamente os meu. "Amor", eu me engasguei. "Não quebre meu coração..."

"Por que eu quebraria seu coração?", perguntou ela. "Você não me ama?"

"Sim, meu amor ..."

"Então tudo bem." Ela pressionou seus lábios nos meus, e eu não pude resistir. Beijei-a de volta, maravilhado com a sensação... Eu tinha fome disto. Como eu vivo sem beijar Bella todos os dias? Seus lábios eram absolutamente vitais para a minha prosperidade... a minha _sobrevivência_ ...

Quando ela se afastou, eu suspirei. Eu tinha enganado. Mais uma vez, eu tinha cobiçado o que não me pertence. Esses poucos segundos de felicidade resultariam em décadas de tristeza suicida, mas eu aguentaria a dor. O beijo valeu a pena, mesmo que ela estivesse dormindo e sem saber da minha presença real. Eu não consegui encontrar nada de igual valor, beleza ou perfeição.

Sim, sem dúvida, o beijo seria a minha morte. Foi, certamente, nosso último beijo. Provavelmente não seria _seu_ último beijo, mas era certamente o meu. Não havia ninguém no mundo como ela. Não havia como eu dar para alguém um centésimo do amor que eu sentia por ela. Era impensável. Impossível.

"E então o leão se apaixonou pelo cordeiro...", ela murmurou novamente.

* * *

><p><strong>NT ~** Um negócio nessas reviews do capítulo passado, que negócio é esse de todo mundo elogiar o Carlisle, querer ele pra si e etc. Hummm – Ele é MEU e da ESME apenas. To brincando gente. Obrigado pelas reviews.

Eu sei que muita gente não é fão de ler o que não é Beward, mas hoje ou amanhã vou postar uma One-shot desta mesma autora Esme e Carlisle, é a EXC mais HOTTTTT que eu já li. E está traduzida desde dezembro O.o

Espero que algumas de vocês leiam, se tiverem interesse.

Ah eu estou postando spoilers e picspoiler, etc lá no group do facebook...

http(:): (/)www(.)facebook(.)com/groups/laryreedenfanfics/ tem que tirar os parênteses. :D

Bjo, Bjo obrigado a todos os comentários, o esquema continua o mesmo, mínimo 10 reviews = capítulo na sexta.

Mais uma vez meu obrigado a Mazinha por betar.

**Lary Reeden**


	8. Charlie

********Disclaimer:******** Está fanfic pertence a _SarahCullen17_ e os personagens são _Stephenie Meyer_. A mim _Lary Reeden_ só cabe a tradução para o português. _Mazinha Martins_ é a beta.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Oito: "Charlie"<strong>

**POV Carlisle**

"Bom dia, Bella", eu disse murmurando enquanto entrava no quarto do hospital. O cheiro de Edward era forte, e parecia estar mais concentrado perto da cama. _O que ele fez na noite passada?_

Mais uma vez, ela sorriu e pulou para abraçar meu corpo frio. Gostaria de saber o quanto ela anseia por tudo o que a faz lembrar-se do Edward.

"Bom dia, Carlisle", ela disse e eu beijei seu rosto. "Como você está indo?"

"Estamos prontos para fazer algum progresso", sorri enquanto a deitei na cama. "Aqui, coloque isto debaixo da língua." Eu mostrei um termômetro bucal.

Ela segurou quieta e silenciosa enquanto eu medi sua pressão arterial e escutei seu coração. "Tudo parece estar bem", eu disse a ela enquanto registrava os sinais vitais em seu prontuário. "A sua temperatura está perfeita." Eu puxei o termômetro fora de sua boca e o deixei cair na lata de lixo. "Bella, querida, você está chorando?"

Ela tocou o rosto e parecia estar surpresa com a umidade. "Um... yeah. Eu tive um sonho ruim..."

"Será que esses sonhos ruins acontecem com frequência?" Lhe perguntei suavemente.

"Hum... eu tive muitos depois que vocês deixaram Forks. Mas eles diminuíram a cerca de três anos atrás... mas tem voltado desde que entrei no hospital."

Não senti nada, além de compaixão pela menina que eu ainda considerada minha filha. "É normal que eles voltem, Bella. Com o estresse de uma doença, e a mudança de cenário ..."

"E eu tenho um monte de tempo para pensar aqui", disse ela. "Um _monte_ de tempo."

Comecei a dizer algo, mas fui interrompido. "Dr. Cullen?" disse uma voz de surpresa na porta.

Virei-me e sorri para o pai surpreso de Bella. _Surpreso_ era um eufemismo. Ele estava sem chão. "Chefe Swan" Eu balancei a cabeça. "Faz muito tempo." Eu ocupei minhas mãos rapidamente com o saco de IV da Bella para que eu pudesse evitar o aperto de mão gelada.

"Você está de volta... em Washington?" ele perguntou cuidadosamente.

"Sim", eu sorri, na esperança de parecer tímido. "Minha esposa sentiu falta do Noroeste, e as crianças estão todas fora da casa, então nos mudamos de volta. Eu tenho trabalhado em Seattle faz muito pouco tempo, na verdade."

"Que golpe de sorte", Charlie murmurou, repetindo as palavras de Edward de alguns dias atrás.

"Eu não acredito em sorte, chefe," Eu sorri para ele honestamente.

"Eu tenho que admitir, estou feliz por você estar aqui", disse ele. "É bom saber que Bella tem um médico em quem posso confiar."

Eu balancei a cabeça. "Bella está em muito boas mãos. E é bom que eu conheça Bella, para que eu possa encaixar seu tratamento para se adequar exatamente a ela. Além disso, eu quero que ela se sinta confortável."

"Eu estou," Bella disse rapidamente. "Eu vou ficar pai, tudo bem."

De repente eu me lembrei dos meus outros pacientes, e consultei o relógio. "Eu tenho que fazer minhas rondas", eu disse me desculpando. "Bella, você sabe que pode pedir por mim se precisar de alguma coisa. Você é minha prioridade."

"Dr. Cullen", Charlie disse de repente. "Na verdade, tem um caso sobre o qual eu gostaria de lhe perguntar... Eu realmente não posso discuti-lo na frente de outras pessoas, de qualquer forma." Era obviamente uma mentira. Os olhos de Bella se estreitaram em suspeita.

"Certamente", eu disse. "Podemos conversar lá fora."

Nós andamos pelo corredor, com segurança para fora da audição de Bella. "Com o que posso ajudá-lo, chefe?" Eu perguntei.

"Eu não queria dizer isso na frente da Bella...", ele suspirou. "Mas eu tenho que perguntar. Edward está aqui em Seattle?"

Eu vi o medo, preocupação e um pouco de raiva em seus olhos. "Não", eu disse a ele. "Edward, na verdade está na escola de medicina em Londres."

Ele deu um suspiro de alívio. "Eu não quero ser rude, Dr. Cullen", ele disse calmamente. "Mas Bella não reagiu bem à ausência de Edward."

"Eu sei", disse. "Eu percebi isso desde que estou cuidando dela."

"Edward é... casado?"

Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Não. Ele é solteiro".

"Será que ele vai vir para Seattle?"

"Não", eu menti. "Ele está no meio do semestre."

Charlie parecia aliviado. Gostaria de saber o quanto ele se ressentia do meu filho.

"É isso, então," Charlie disse. "Obrigado por falar comigo. Oh, sua esposa tem visitado a Bella?"

O cartão vermelho apareceu. Eu sabia que se eu lhe dissesse que não, ele ficaria bravo com ela, porque ele sabia o quanto Bella a adorava. Eu tive que cobrir isso para ela. "Esme ainda está movendo tudo para a nossa nova casa", eu disse a ele. "Ela não tem estado aqui, tanto quanto eu."

"Eu não quero impor", Charlie disse lentamente. "Mas eu acho que isso iria fazer muito bem para Bella. Se Esme não se importar..."

"Esme já quer vê-la", eu respondi a verdade. "Ela tem planejado isso..." Outra verdade. Eu só não acrescentei que Edward não permitiria que isso acontecesse.

Charlie balançou a cabeça. "Eu só estou preocupado com a minha menina."

"Eu sei, meu amigo," Eu balancei a cabeça. "Eu também estou. Eu ainda considero ela como uma filha."

Charlie sorriu agradecido, mas com olhos endurecidos, provavelmente pensando em Edward. "Obrigado, Dr. Cullen. Você é uma pessoa muito decente, mas eu sempre soube disso."

Devolvi seu sorriso. "Obrigado. Existe alguma coisa com que eu possa ajudá-lo?"

"Não", ele disse, balançando a cabeça. "É apenas isso. Eu vou deixar você voltar para seu trabalho. Eu vou ficar com Bella hoje."

"Isso vai ser bom para ela," Eu disse a ele.

Mais tarde, depois que eu tinha visitado o quarto de cada paciente, fiz uma rápida visita ao meu escritório, para atender o toque impaciente do telefone. Quatro chamadas não atendidas. Eu rapidamente peguei o receptor antes de marcar cinco chamadas. "Dr. Cullen".

Claro que era Edward. "Alice viu que você viu Charlie hoje."

"Vi", eu disse pacientemente. Sua voz era dura e pedregosa, e eu não queria provocá-lo. "Você ouviu toda a conversa?"

"Sim". Ele fez uma pausa. "Ele me detesta."

Eu não podia negar isso. "Edward, você pode realmente estar com raiva de alguém que está preocupado com a Bella?"

Edward suspirou. "Não, eu não acho que posso. Bem, exceto por Mike Newton..."

"Quem?" Eu perguntei, perplexo.

Fiquei surpreso ao ouvir o seu riso. "Nada. Velhas memórias de Forks High School. Houve alguma mudança em seu sangue desde ontem à noite?"

"Nenhuma", eu suspirei. "Precisamos discutir as outras opções de quimioterapia esta noite."

"Ok", ele disse calmamente. "Eu vou deixar você ir, então. Oh, nós dois temos telefonemas do hospital de Londres esperando por nós em casa. Eles nos querem de volta."

Eu ri. "Agradeça a Alice pela mensagem."

"Agradecerei. Adeus, Carlisle. Eu vou te ver hoje à noite."

* * *

><p><strong>NT ~** Oiiiiii : D ~ Tadinho do Charlei gente todo preucupado :D ~

Passando rapidinho, só pra postar mesmo, comentem. bjo bjo bjo até mais.


	9. Determinado

********Disclaimer:******** Está fanfic pertence a _SarahCullen17_ e os personagens são _Stephenie Meyer_. A mim _Lary Reeden_ só cabe a tradução para o português. _Mazinha Martins_ é a beta.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Nove: "Determinado"<strong>

**POV Edward**

_Deus, ela é tão linda._

Eu olhei Bella dormir, com saudade, esquecendo temporariamente Carlisle de pé ao meu lado. _**Quer fazer as honras dos cuidados?**_ pensou ele, me oferecendo a agulha.

Eu não queria, mas fiz. Isso não era nada além de uma desculpa para tocá-la. Claro, eu tinha tocado ela todas as noites durante a semana passada. Minha primeira noite com ela e seus sonhos tinham sido fortes o suficiente para me fazer voltar por mais. Hoje à noite seria a nossa oitava noite juntos.

E o sangue dela estava ficando cada vez mais infectado.

Eu pensei que tinha visto uma mudança de cor no líquido vermelho, mas eu sabia que estava imaginando apenas por causa da mudança no cheiro. E no sabor. Uma pequena gota de seu sangue jorrou contra o meu dedo, e eu provei rapidamente antes de cuspi-la no copo descartável. "Não está bom", eu sussurrei para Carlisle.

_**Eu sei, filho.**__**Vamos discutir as opções de quimioterapia.**_

"Você é o especialista," Eu disse a ele. "Que tipo você sugere?"

Eu imediatamente reconheci os comprimidos que ele pensou. "Sim. Não tenho nada contra esses... exceto que são fortes. Muito fortes."

Ele balançou a cabeça. _**Ela precisa deles, no entanto.**__**Você não pode sentir o cheiro do aumento das células?**_

"Sim", eu disse solenemente. "Devemos começar amanhã?"

Ele balançou a cabeça. _**Eu acho que sim.**__**Eu nunca mudei isso rapidamente com um paciente antes de...**_

"Temos que tentar, Carlisle."

_**Eu sei.**__**Ela precisa de uma vida normal o mais rápido possível.**_

"Sim. Eu vejo que ela não tem comido muito."

_**Sua alimentação é proveniente do IV.**__**Ela não pode manter nenhum tipo de comida.**_

Senti as falhas rasgarem em meu peito. Parecia quase criminoso deixar a quimioterapia pior.

"Carlisle...", eu suspirei em silêncio. "Eu não sei o que vamos fazer..."

_**Faz apenas uma semana, Edward.**__**Nenhum outro médico consideraria ajustar sua quimio tão cedo.**__**Mas eu não posso nem sentir o cheiro de quaisquer vestígios dos medicamentos no seu sangue... isso não está funcionando.**_

"Eu sei", engasguei.

_**Vou deixá-lo com ela e ir para casa, para Esme.**__**Tenha cuidado.**_

Eu balancei a cabeça.

Assim que ele saiu, eu deitei na cama com ela. Enquanto revia seus arquivos naquele dia, percebi muito estranhamente que eu _não_ tinha me entregado a algo pelo qual eu costumava viver. A parte visual de sua beleza tinha me surpreendido, por uma semana inteira. E eu ainda não tinha pensado na parte _audível_.

Ela gemeu baixinho enquanto eu corajosamente movi os braços do seu peito. Sete noites dormindo, ao seu lado haviam reintroduzido todos os seus ruídos para mim, e eu sabia que ela não estava em nenhum lugar perto de acordar. Ela se esparramou na cama, imediatamente, recuperando o meu toque frio. _Então ela não está sonhando comigo ainda..._ Amaldiçoei-me quando percebi o quão decepcionado eu fiquei por isso.

Seus sonhos não tinham sido tão vívidos quanto na primeira noite. Ela falava pouco, na maioria das vezes era um murmurar ininteligível. E, claro, seus pensamentos estavam em absoluto silêncio. Eu não tive nenhuma indicação do que ela havia sonhado, mas ela não era tímida sobre envolver seus braços em volta de mim. Nós não tínhamos nos beijado novamente, o que era uma coisa boa... mas também era muito ruim.

Isto foi o mais próximo dela que eu tinha ficado desde a primeira noite. Quando ela se espreguiçou, eu lentamente e silenciosamente deslizei na cama, dobrando os joelhos para ter espaço. Minha mão deslizou gulosamente em seu estômago. Eu podia dizer que ela tinha perdido um pouco de peso.

Finalmente, minha cabeça atingiu o nível alvo. Observando atentamente seu rosto, eu lentamente e levemente coloquei minha cabeça no seu peito, logo acima do seu seio para que ele fosse pressionado contra a minha bochecha. Isso não era porque eu estava fazendo isso, porém. Engoli em seco e clareei minha cabeça para que eu pudesse me concentrar no meu objetivo.

E, finalmente, ouvi-la e nada mais.

A lenta vibração do seu coração.

_Claro que é o som mais reconhecível no meu mundo.__É quase tão bonito quanto o seu rosto... tão forte e vital e determinado ..._

Não havia nada que eu trocaria por esse momento. Fazia tanto tempo desde que eu estive nessa exata posição, tanto tempo desde que eu tinha ouvido esse som maravilhoso.

Eu relaxei um pouco e coloquei mais peso sobre o peito, passando os braços em torno dela. Ela estava enrolada em um cobertor e então não ficaria frio. Gostaria de ter ouvido os arrepios subindo em sua pele...

Poucas horas depois, percebi que seu coração era a única coisa que eu podia ouvir. _Então, meu amor, esta vai ser uma noite silenciosa_. Olhei para o rosto adorável. Ela estava dormindo, e tão pacífica. Neste momento, parecia que nada poderia perturbar esse anjo dormindo. _Oh, minha Bella.__Como eu gostaria de poder parar este momento para sempre._

Os sonhos vieram depois, mas eles eram vagos. Tudo o que aconteceu foi por volta do nascer do sol, ela passou os braços em volta de mim e beijou o topo da minha cabeça. "Eu te amo".

"Eu também te amo", eu disse automaticamente.

"E se formos ver Esme?"

"Eu não acho que isso é uma boa ideia, o amor."

"Por que não?"

Eu suspirei. "Porque isso vai te machucar..."

Seu corpo enrijeceu. "Esme não vai me machucar. Ela me ama."

_Tempo para o meu desgosto da noite._ "Eu também te amo, mas ainda assim te machuco..." eu gemi.

"Não, Edward... você é lindo..."

Eu ri uma vez de seus sonhos superficiais. Como se a beleza imortal dispensasse quaisquer falhas mortais. "Você é ainda mais bonita. Você poderia nos chamar de 'A Bela e a Fera."

Ela bateu fracamente meu ombro. "Quieto, Edward. Você está fazendo aquela coisa de arruinar o momento de novo."

"Sinto muito. Me Perdoe, amor."

"Como eu não poderia?"

"Você é tão gentil, Bella."

Ela franziu a testa em desacordo. "Não há nada que..." Suas palavras viraram uns resmungos que eu não consegui entender.

Um minuto depois, presumi que ela tinha ficado em silêncio outra vez, e percebi que eu não podia ficar mais tempo com ela.

Suavemente beijei sua mão. "Boa noite, meu amor. Vejo você amanhã à noite."

A pequena ruga entre suas sobrancelhas apareceu. "Sempre de noite, como um vampiro de verdade."

Eu ri levemente. "Isso é o que eu sou."

Ela sorriu. "Oh, Edward. Boa noite. Eu te amo."

"Eu também te amo." Eu beijei seu rosto e me levantei.

"É, Edward?" ela murmurou.

"Sim, Bella?"

"Eu ainda quero ver a Esme."

* * *

><p><strong>NT ~** Meu obrigado a quem está comentando, a quem não tem tempo de ler sempre, mas quando passa aqui comenta. O carinho de vocês é muito é o que me faz continuar :D

Meu obrigado especial vai pra Ju Martinhão, que indicou Second Chances e Without You. Nem prciso dizer que eu indico TODAS as fics dela. Eu já li 95% das finalizadas. E acomanho 3 hihihi.

Também queria indicar uma fic LINDAAA que estou lendo chamada Vendos Recuerdos, que tem duas crianças mega fofas a Emma e o Nick. Quem quiser aqui vai o link com os espaços e bla bla... http : / / www . fanfiction . net /s/7445422/1/Vendo_Recuerdos_by_Naobi_Chan_em_portugues

Beijinhos, sorry pela demora ao postar, próximo com no minímo 12 reviews, sim aumentei a meta u-u

**Lary**


	10. Ideia

**********Disclaimer:****** ****Está fanfic pertence a _SarahCullen17_ e os personagens são _Stephenie Meyer_. A mim _Lary Reeden_ só cabe a tradução para o português. _Mazinha Martins_ é a beta.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 10: "Ideia"<strong>

**POV Bella**

Acordei no meio da madrugada, só para me encontrar sozinha e chorando. Os sonhos estavam ficando fora de controle. _Eu vou ter que perguntar a Carlisle sobre eles. __Certamente ele estudou psicologia._

Mas voltei a dormir e acordei algumas horas depois com Carlisle calmamente injetando algo no meu tubo do IV.

"O que há de errado comigo agora?" Eu brinquei, cansada.

Ele sorriu. "Eu não queria te acordar. Você esteve chorando?"

Notei que meu travesseiro estava mais uma vez muito molhado. "Sim, acho que estive. Eu tive um sonho ruim... mas eu vou parar com as lágrimas a partir de agora."

"Bella, se eu pudesse chorar, eu o faria. Muito."

"Chorar me faz sentir pior," eu disse. "Minha garganta dói muito depois que eu choro. De qualquer forma, o tem nesta injeção?"

"Eu estou bombeando vitaminas e minerais. Nós vamos mudar sua quimio hoje."

"Será que vai ser... mais fácil?" Eu perguntei, esperançosa.

Ele suspirou. "Provavelmente não. Mas provavelmente irá funcionar."

"Por que você não pergunta a Alice?"

Ele abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas rapidamente fechou. "Hmm ...", ele murmurou. "Isso é realmente uma ideia brilhante. Eu não sei porque eu não pensei em incluí-la no seu tratamento."

"Talvez eu pudesse vê-la ...", sugeri.

Carlisle não disse nada quando ele pegou sua prancheta e começou a rabiscar.

"Talvez não", eu emendei em silêncio.

"Não é minha escolha, Bella."

"Quem escolhe, então?" Fiz uma pausa e suspirei em derrota. "Como se eu não soubesse."

"Ele só nos distancia de você, porque ele ama você, Bella."

_Edward, ainda me ama.__Que piada._ Mas quando eu olhei nos olhos mel de Carlisle, as minhas dúvidas foram quase apagadas. Ele parecia ser tão sério e _honesto_.

Eu não confiava nele. Ele vinha trabalhando para me fazer sentir mais confortável. O que era uma mentirinha?

"Bella, se isso te faz sentir melhor, eu não concordo com ele", Carlisle suspirou. "Na verdade, seu pai sugeriu que eu trouxesse Esme para uma visita. Ele acha que vai fazer você se sentir melhor. Mas Edward nunca permitiria isso."

Fiquei surpresa. Eu não tinha ideia de que Charlie era tão perspicaz, ou que ele se que pensasse na minha família antiga, ainda. Eu caí sobre o colchão e amuei como uma criança.

Carlisle riu. "Talvez se Edward visse este seu rosto ele iria mudar de ideia..." Ele começou a cantarolar alegremente enquanto verificava meus sinais vitais. Eu percebi em choque que eu nunca tinha ouvido sua voz antes. Era quase tão bonito quanto... Edward.

Era incrível como eu poderia de forma tão clara e intencionalmente pronunciar o nome proibido na minha cabeça. Talvez estar perto de outro vampiro ou ter sonhos repetitivos tornou isso mais fácil. O buraco no meu peito ainda estava lá, mas era um pouco mais suportável. No entanto, eu sabia que logo que eu estivesse fora do hospital, a dor voltaria como uma vingança.

"No entanto, acho que irei empregar Alice," Carlisle murmurou, meio que para si mesmo. "Vou chamá-la assim que for para o meu escritório."

* * *

><p><strong>NT ~** Vou repetir de novo. Essa fic tem 22 capítulos e uma sequencia de 28 capítulos. Na part 1 nós já temos um "final feliz". Mas SIM DEMORA pro Edward se revelar pra Bella, no entanto outras coisas acontecem antes.

As reviews tem caído drasticamente, não sei se é porque vocês não estão gostando ou sei lá, de qualquer forma se ler, por favor comente.

Próximo capítulo DOMINGO (Sábado vou estar muito ocupada) se tiver no minímo 12 reviews.

p.s ouço pessoa dizendo que não comentam pq não tem conta, AQUI NO FANFICTIONNET não precisa ter conta é só clicar em Review This Chapter e colocar um nome qualquer :D

Novamente meu obrigado a Mazinha por betar.

Bjo bjo** Lary Reeden**


	11. Futuro

****Disclaimer:**** Está fanfic pertence a _SarahCullen17_ e os personagens são _Stephenie Meyer_. A mim _Lary Reeden_ só cabe a tradução para o português. _Mazinha Martins_ é minha beta.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 11: "Futuro"<strong>

**POV Alice**

"Edward, _por favor,_ me deixe ver a Bella! "

"_Não_" meu irmão rosnou para mim. "Alice, você está pedindo demais. Por que você é tão egoísta?"

"Não faria mal a Bella me ver", eu argumentei. "Eu posso _ver_ isso!"

"Absolutamente não. Bella _vai_ se livrar de nós assim que ela entrar em remissão. Oh, pelo amor de Cristo, pare de gritar na sua cabeça!"

Eu tentei baixar o tom da minha voz mental sem romper a concentração das rimas norueguesas. Era uma maneira de manter Edward longe da minha cabeça, é claro. Eu tinha exatamente o que ele queria, mas ele não iria conseguir sem me dar algo primeiro.

"Alice, você é tão egoísta!" repetiu ele.

"Eu sei", retruquei. "Edward, ela é minha melhor amiga. Eu sinto falta dela e a amo também."

"Você pode, por favor, parar com esse absurdo ilógico e só me dizer o que vai acontecer se nós a colocarmos na quimioterapia nova?" Seus olhos estavam loucos e ele estava prestes a romper.

"Não", respondi calmamente, balançando a cabeça. "Isso é a minha barganha. Você não pode ter essa informação até que eu consiga o que quero." Agora, a minha mente se voltou para a Constituição dos EUA. _Nós, o povo..._

"_Alice!_" Ele me agarrou pelos topos dos meus braços e me levantou alguns centímetros no ar.

"Edward, deixe ela agora", Jasper disse calmamente. E, claro, Edward não tinha outra escolha quando Jasper começou a trabalhar com sua magia.

"Eu não iria machucá-la, Jazz," Edward murmurou. "É claro não iria. Nem pense nisso."

"Eu sei, meu irmão. Mas você tem que se acalmar."

"Você pode, por favor, fazer sua esposa ver a razão?" Edward implorou.

Jasper passou os braços em volta de mim. "Sinto muito, Edward. Eu concordo com ela."

"Claro que você concorda." Ele suspirou em derrota. "Estou acabando com essa discussão aqui. Alice, você não vai vê-la, mesmo se eu tiver continuar nisso cegamente."

A Constituição se tornou a coisa mais importante na minha cabeça. Porque ele não podia ouvir a visão que eu tive antes dele entrar pela porta. Ele não poderia saber que eu iria ver Bella, e que ficaríamos mais perto do que nunca... e gostaríamos de _permanecer_ mais próximas do que nunca. Agora, ele não poderia lidar com o fato de que ela se tornaria uma parte permanente de nossas vidas, mais uma vez.

E não havia coisa alguma que ele pudesse fazer que afetasse esse futuro.

* * *

><p><strong>NT** Esse capítulo veio antes e é dedicado especialmente a duas pessoas.

A **ViviPink** que se tornou uma grande amiga e hoje 20 de abril está fazendo mais um aninho de vida. Parabéns amore.

E a **Any Dheyne** que está passando pela quimio a 5 meses. Desejo de coração que você entre em remissão logo, não tenho nem ideia do que você possa estar passando, mas melhoras viu. Desejo também força e dobro e que Deus esteja sempre com você.

Qualquer coisa, se quiser contar um pouquinho da expêriencia, me fala pela review que eu posto.

Bjo Bjo até mais. Vocês sabem como é o esquema das reviews :D

_Lary Reeden_


	12. Necessidade

******Disclaimer:**** **Está fanfic pertence a _SarahCullen17_ e os personagens são _Stephenie Meyer_. A mim _Lary Reeden_ só cabe a tradução para o português. _Mazinha Martins_ é minha beta.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Doze: "Necessidade"<strong>

**POV Bella**

Eu acordei de um sonho lindo ainda capaz de sentir toda textura dele. Sua pele macia, mas dura, tão suave e fria. Seus lábios suaves e gentis na minha mão. E o seu _cheiro_. Eu enterrei meu rosto nos lençóis e inalei. Assim que o belo perfume atingiu minhas narinas, meu peito rasgou e eu tive a sensação de uma hemorragia. Bem... pelo menos como eu imagino que seja uma hemorragia.

De repente, consciente de que eu não estava sozinha, me sentei rapidamente, fazendo minha cabeça girar. "Whoa", Carlisle murmurou, me pegando. "Sinto muito por acordá-la. Eu só precisava de uma amostra de sangue."

Notei que seus lábios estavam vermelho-rubi, e assenti para ele. "A enfermeira me trouxe uma jarra de água", eu murmurei, minha garganta seca e áspera.

Ele serviu dois copos descartáveis e entregou um para mim. Bebi enquanto ele enxaguou a boca. Quando o líquido raspou desagradavelmente contra a minha garganta delicada, eu percebi com desgosto que a minha capacidade de "sentir" Edward foi apenas por "sentir" Carlisle enquanto ele trabalhava em cima de mim. As alucinações sonhadoras não eram alucinações em tudo.

"Como está o gosto do sangue hoje?" Perguntei com falsa alegria para distrair minha mente.

Ele desviou os olhos quentes do meu olhar para sua prancheta. "...Do mesmo jeito. Você esteve uma luta e tanto na noite passada, não esteve?"

"Sim", eu suspirei. "Finny me encontrou no chão do banheiro de novo. Eu não podia me mover."

"Quimioterapia mais forte, efeitos colaterais mais fortes", ele suspirou. "Eu sinto muito, Bella."

"Está tudo bem", eu disse levemente, odiando ver este anjo com dor. "Você acha que eu poderia comer tacos?"

Carlisle realmente deu uma risadinha. "Desejos da Quimioterapia. Receio que não vão servir tacos hoje. Charlie vem visitar você hoje? Talvez ele possa te trazer".

Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Não, ele não vem. Tudo bem, Carlisle. Não se preocupe com isso."

Ele franziu os lábios, pensativo e colocou uma mão gelada sobre a minha. "Vou ver o que posso fazer." Com os olhos tristes, ele se inclinou para beijar o meu cabelo.

Depois que ele saiu, eu lentamente sai da cama e fui para o chuveiro. Eu me sentia vomitada e suada após uma longa noite e eu queria esfregar isso de mim. O chuveiro quente me fez senti bem, mas era muito calmo. Minha mente, uma vez controlada começou a vagar pelo meu sonho da noite anterior. Embora eu estivesse faminta, meu corpo estava fraco demais para processar a perfeição desse sonho. Eu simplesmente não tinha força nem energia para pensar nele. Então eu comecei a cantarolar baixinho, primeiro " Chopsticks*" e, em seguida, músicas do Linkin Park. Isso ajudou meus músculos exaustos a relaxarem enquanto eu estava sentada na banheira com meus cabelos suados.

_*__ Chopstick é a música famosa no Brasil pelo comercial do Danoninho._

Duas músicas depois, eu puxei as minhas mãos do meu cabelo com espuma e enfiei a cabeça sob o fluxo de água quente. O que eu vi em minhas mãos me fez suspirar.

Uma aglomeração enrolada de cabelo, mas encharcada e grossa. "Oh, Deus", eu sussurrei. Sem pensar, corri meus dedos pelo meu cabelo de novo. E senti vontade de vomitar quando alguns fios mais grossos se enrolaram ao redor de meus dedos.

_Então é isso.__Estou oficialmente ficando careca._

As lágrimas caíram enquanto eu cortava a água e me mexia para fora do chuveiro procurando meu vestido. Sentindo o eterno frio, fui até minha mochila e peguei um pijama de flanela. Depois deslizei em minha cama, soluçando.

Quando eu desabei e atingi meu travesseiro, algo macio e familiar tocou o meu rosto. Aterrorizada, olhei para o objeto. Outra massa de cabelo, que obviamente tinham caído na noite anterior. O juntei em minha mão e comecei realmente a chorar.

Poupando um travesseiro encharcado, eu me enrolei em posição fetal e chorei nos meus lençóis. Quando não havia mais lágrimas, limpei o meu rosto cansado e o enterrei no travesseiro.

_Respire, Bella.__Basta respirar._

Eu exalei, sentindo zero de energia disponível para continuar. Ainda assim, como Carlisle disse, eu era uma lutadora. Então me obriguei a inalar.

O que eu cheirei me aterrou. Meu sangue gelou literalmente e esfaqueou o interior das minhas veias.

Cheiro de Edward, tão perfeito e delicioso.

Eu me forcei para bloquear essa memória por cinco anos. No entanto, esse cheiro ficou para sempre gravado na minha mente. Eu reconheceria em qualquer lugar. Mesmo em um travesseiro hospital.

_Mas isso é impossível_, pensei. _absolutamente e totalmente impossível.__Edw-... ele não se importa mais com você.__Ele não quis vir e verificar você... ou estar ao seu lado.__Você está sonhando._

Então eu cheirei de novo, e era _impossível_ imaginar este pequeno aroma divino.

_Não, Bella.__Você está ficando louca.__Você só está querendo que ele ainda viesse ver você dormir.__Ele não está atraído por você, fisicamente ou não.__Pare de fingir que ele está._

Meu coração tremeu, e eu senti as rachaduras submergirem. De repente eu precisava falar com alguém. Não Carlisle. Definitivamente não Charlie.

Uma mulher.

Isso deixou uma pessoa.

Eu saltei da cama e fui para a minha mochila para retirar meu celular. Bati na discagem rápida, e o apertei freneticamente contra o meu ouvido. Quando eu ouvi a saudação do correio de voz, eu me repreendi. _Você é uma idiota.__Ela está na sala de aula._

Ainda assim, eu deixei uma mensagem. "Mãe," eu disse, entre lágrimas. "Seria muito bom uma mãe agora.

* * *

><p><strong>NT** ~Obrigado pelos comentários, sem tempo de responder reviews ou qualquer coisa sorry.

Apreciem o capítulo, minímo 12 reviews, capítulo quarta :D


	13. Chocada

********Disclaimer:**** ****Está fanfic pertence a _SarahCullen17_ e os personagens são _Stephenie Meyer_. A mim _Lary Reeden_ só cabe a tradução para o português. _Mazinha Martins_ é minha beta.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Treze: "Chocada"<strong>

**POV Esme**

Eu andei pelos corredores do hospital, em busca da mesa das enfermeiras. Fazia décadas que Carlisle havia trabalhado neste hospital em particular, e ele tinha mudado muito.

Eu me senti aliviada quando vi a mesa e caminhei até ela. "Olá," eu disse. "Eu sou a esposa do Dr. Cullen. Estou aqui para visitar Isabella Swan."

O enorme enfermeiro atrás da mesa olhou para mim. _Este deve ser o enfermeiro que Alice estava falando._ "Hum... ok. Ela está..." Aturdido, ele olhou para a mesa. "Quarto 303".

"Obrigado", eu sorri para ele. Tentei não rir quando eu me lembrei da forma como Edward usava sua boa aparência sobrenatural para agitar as pessoas.

Eu encontrei o quarto de Bella rapidamente e facilmente. Batendo quando eu entrei, e a vi dormindo.

Silenciosamente eu coloquei a bandeja de comida mexicana em uma mesa e caminhei até sua cabeceira. Ela parecia estar dormindo pacificamente. Eu enfiei seu cabelo atrás da orelha, eu percebi que ela estava exausta de tanto chorar. Arrepios subiram em seu braço com o meu toque frio. Calmamente, enfiei o cobertor hospitalar áspero em torno dela. _Eu vou ter que trazer de uma colcha de retalhos.__Seria mais quente._

Ela mal se mexeu, mas o movimento suavemente me fez perceber suas mãos. Meu coração se partiu quando vi o chumaço de cabelo castanho apertado em seus dedos.

Com medo de acordá-la, me sentei na cadeira de plástico e esperei.

_Você pode vir, Esme.__Edward não vai ficar bravo com você se você vier._

Estremeci quando pensei no argumento de que havia irrompido em nossa casa hoje.

"_Olá, meu amor", eu atendi meu celular no primeiro toque._

"_Olá, querida", disse a minha voz favorita.__"Você pode me fazer um favor rápido?"_

"_Claro."__Disse adicionando uma árvore na minha pintura._

"_Bella deseja tacos, e eu realmente preciso que ela coma. Mas eu não posso sair para ir buscar comida para ela."_

"_Vou mandar um pouco," Eu disse ao meu marido. "Eu não acho que possa levar para ela pessoalmente."_

_Edward, que estava de pé na janela, balançou a cabeça em silêncio._

"_Tudo bem", eu suspirei.__"Carlisle, eu vou levar em seu escritório o mais rápido possível."_

"_Obrigado, querida. Eu te amo."_

"_Amo você, também."__Quando desliguei, Edward veio e sentou ao meu lado.__"Bella prefere tacos de frango com casca mole e alface e tomate", ele disse tristemente.__"Ela também gosta de arroz com queso como prato lateral. Coca-Cola para beber."_

"_Lembrarei", eu disse, colocando o meu pincel no pote de água.__"Você está bem?"_

_Ele balançou a cabeça.__"Sim. Quer dizer, está ficando mais difícil... ficar longe."_

_Eu passei meus braços em torno dele e beijei sua bochecha.__"Eu te amo"._

"_Eu te amo, mãe."__Ele sorriu tristemente.__"Eu imagino que você deva pedir a comida antes do almoço."_

_Meu telefone tocou.__Eu verifiquei minhas mensagens.__"Esme", dizia.__"Eu estou tendo grandes problemas com um paciente e não vou estar lá para receber o alimento. Você terá que levá-lo para Bella. Amor, Carlisle."_

"_Não," Edward disse.__"Absolutamente não."_

"_Edward", eu suspirei.__"Você vai negar comida para ela?"_

"_Claro que não. Deixe na mesa das enfermeiras."_

"_Eles não vão dar para ela", Alice saltou.__"Há muita gente na enfermeira que iria comer."__Obviamente ela estava dizendo a verdade, porque Edward acreditou nela.__"Vamos esperar até Carlisle poder dar a ela", decidi._

"_Edward, eu tive outra visão", Alice disse baixinho.__"Bella acaba de dizer em voz alta que ela precisa de uma mãe agora. Renee não pode vir a Seattle. No entanto, Esme já está aqui. Esme é tanto uma mãe para Bella quanto Renee é."_

"_O que aconteceu hoje?"__Perguntei a Alice._

_O rosto de Alice ficou muito suave e triste quando ela olhou para seu colo.__"Ela perdeu um pouco de seu cabelo hoje."_

_Edward gemeu e enterrou o rosto nas mãos._

"_Edward, ela precisa de uma mãe", eu disse.__"É uma coisa de mulher. Deixe-me ajudá-la. Apenas eu."_

_Edward se sentou silenciosamente por sessenta e cinco segundos.__"Tudo bem. Mas só Esme. E eu ainda não estou feliz com isso... mas se isso faz Bella feliz."_

Eu me encolhi quando pensei na resposta de Alice que Edward tinha intencionalmente ignorado.

"_Você está falando eternamente, você sabe."_

Meus pensamentos foram interrompidos pelos gemidos de Bella. Ela lentamente se virou e abriu os olhos.

Me sentei silenciosamente e olhei em seus olhos castanhos e chocados por alguns segundos. Finalmente, ela piscou e disse, "Esme?"

Sorri para ela e fui até a cama. "Alice disse que você poderia realmente precisar uma mãe agora."

* * *

><p><strong>NT ~ Foram TANTAS reviews lindas em menos de 24 horas que eu resolvi postar o próximo.**

**Meu agradecimento especial novamente para a Any Dhine por compartilhar um pouquinho do que é a quimioterapia por review.**

**O caso dela não é leucemia, mas estamos torcendo por você.**

**E a quem tem contado suas experiências mesmo que temam visto, algum parente ou amigo. **

**Na minha família eu nunca passei pelo processo da quimio, pq sempre que descobrem já está muito avançado, mas minha mãe viu o pai dela morrer nessa situação, eu não o conheci, foi bemmm antes de eu nascer. **

**Agora voltando na fic GENTEEEEEEEEEE A ESME APARECEU *-*, essas frase final me mata. ºwº **

**Já o Edward eu ando pensando sériamente em como matar um vampiro u-u.**

**ESMEEEEEEEE :3 beijonhos**

**E quem sabe se não houver "chuva" de reviews eu não poste amanhã. Ou se não só quinta. bye**

**Me deixe saber o que você está pensando através daquele lindo botão com um balãozinho logo abaixo.**

**Amor, Lary.**


	14. Mãe

**********Disclaimer:**** ******Está fanfic pertence a _SarahCullen17_ e os personagens são _Stephenie Meyer_. A mim _Lary Reeden_ só cabe a tradução para o português. _Mazinha Martins_ é minha beta.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Quatorze: "Mãe"<strong>

**POV Bella**

Olhei para o rosto em forma de coração bonito por um tempo, completamente atônita. Tal como o meu reencontro com Carlisle, eu realmente não acreditei que ela estivesse aqui até que ela colocou uma mão gelada sobre a minha.

E como a minha reação ao ver Carlisle, eu pulei em seus braços.

Ela cobriu o meu rosto e cabelo com beijos, balançando suavemente para trás e para frente. "Estou tão feliz de ver você", eu engasguei. Ela riu baixinho. "O sentimento é mútuo, querida."

"P-por que está aqui?" Eu perguntei.

"Carlisle me disse que você teve um desejo ardente de tacos hoje", ela riu, apontando para um saco plástico. Então, graciosamente ela quase me matou, caminhando até a mesa e começando a organizar a comida na minha bandeja de comida do hospital.

"Isso cheira maravilhoso", eu disse quando percebi que ainda estava segurando o tufo de cabelo. Constrangida, o joguei na lata de lixo. Uma rodada de lembranças desagradáveis de horas antes me bateu. Lembrando-me do cheiro estranhamente familiar e doloroso, e eu me dobrei para cheirar meus lençóis. No entanto, eu não pude farejar quando Esme se virou com a bandeja.

"Uau", eu disse quando vi a grande quantidade de alimentos. Tacos, tortilhas e salsa, arroz com queso e cheesecake. "Isso é incrivelmente generoso. Muito obrigado."

"De nada, querida. Espero que esteja bom. Eu não sou uma boa juíza."

Dei a primeira mordida em um taco. Foi celestial. "Está uma delícia. Como você sabe que eu gosto de frango com casca mole?"

Ela franziu a testa e sentou no meu colchão, cruzando as pernas em estilo indiano. "Edward se lembra de tudo sobre você."

Engoli a mordida. "Ah, certo," eu disse amargamente. "Memória perfeita de vampiro."

"Eu acho que é um pouco mais do que isso", ela disse suavemente.

Eu balancei a cabeça e mudei de assunto. "Então, como você está? O que você está fazendo?"

"Eu estou tão bem quanto posso estar", ela disse misteriosamente. "Estou trabalhando como arquiteta, em Londres. Eu estava realmente restaurando uma casa tutor velha antes de ter que voar para a América para cuidar de um membro da minha família." Ela sorriu para mim.

Eu não pude deixar de sorrir. "Obrigado, Esme."

"Você não tem nenhuma razão para me agradecer, querida. É uma reação instintiva cuidar de você. Apesar de eu não ter feito um trabalho muito bom nos últimos cinco anos."

Eu terminei o meu taco primeiro. "Eu estou bem... não é sua responsabilidade. E eu entendo que Edward seja extremamente oposto à ideia dos Cullen estarem na minha vida novamente."

"Ele vai cair em si", ela disse, outra vez misteriosa. "Como você está sentindo, querida? Alice, disse que você estava tendo um dia ruim..."

Eu involuntariamente olhei para a lata de lixo guardando meu cabelo perdido. "Sim. Eu acho que a quimioterapia realmente faz uma pessoa perder o cabelo. E as curvas."

"Você ainda está linda para mim", disse ela suavemente. "Tenho certeza de que Edward pensaria assim também."

Dei de ombros. "Carlisle me levará a remissão, e eu vou ser eu mesma novamente depois de alguns meses. Talvez um transplante capilar," acrescentei, tentando aliviar o clima.

Ela não sorriu. "Mas você está segurando isso bem?"

"Eu acho", eu disse. "Fico doente, todas as noites com vômitos e dores de cabeça terríveis. É por isso que Carlisle estava pronto para me alguns tacos, hein? Ele quer que eu digira nutrientes antes de eu jogar tudo para fora."

"Eu imagino isso. Ouça Carlisle, querida."

"Eu ouço", sorri para ela, pegando meu segundo taco. "Uau, isso tem um gosto incrível."

"Eu não posso levar o crédito", ela disse, "mas eu vou ficar feliz em trazer tacos sempre que você quiser, de dia ou noite. Ou qualquer outro alimento, ou qualquer outro assunto".

"Obrigado, Esme", murmurei. "Você sempre foi tão maravilhoso para mim."

"Bella, querida, eu lhe devo isso. Você fez o meu filho tão feliz... ele ainda está tão mudado por você."

Decidi experimentar o arroz, e não responder.

"Você está triste meu amor", disse ela suavemente. "Fale comigo".

"Eu quero Edward de volta", eu sussurrei, com lágrimas escorrendo pelo meu rosto.

"Ele quer você de volta, também." Ela começou a esfregar minhas pernas cobertas.

"Eu não acredito nisso", eu disse tão baixinho que era quase inaudível.

"Ele te ama tanto, mas acha que deve te deixar sozinha."

"Talvez seja o falso pretexto", eu disse, passando molho de salsa em uns salgadinhos.

"Não é, querida", ela disse. "Exceto por você, eu o conheço melhor do que ninguém. Confie em mim, ele é muito apaixonado por você, e o mata vê-la assim."

Bem, _isso_ me chamou a atenção. "Me ver?" Perguntei devidamente.

Ela alisou o rosto dela. "Nos pensamentos de Carlisle, é claro."

"Ele está em Seattle?" Eu quase gritei.

Suas sobrancelhas se levantaram em alarme quando ela percebeu que eu não sabia desse fato. O _quanto Carlisle está escondendo de mim?_ pensei.

"Nós todos estamos", ela confessou. "Todos nós queríamos estar perto de você no caso de algo... relacionado ao seu estado médico... acontecesse."

A dor foi desconcertante quando percebi que Edward estava a apenas alguns minutos de mim. Apenas a alguns minutos de distância, e ele não poderia vir me visitar? Me ligar? Fazer uso de suas habilidades médicas?

Eu me senti tão traída.

Esme viu a minha dor e rapidamente mudou de assunto. "Carlisle disse que você está estudando para ser professora?"

Eu balancei a cabeça. "Eu quero ser uma professora universitária, mas provavelmente teria que começar com o ensino médio. Inglês ou literatura."

Ela sorriu. "Você sempre amou os livros."

Balancei a cabeça. "Realmente. Eu tenho insistido a Charlie para me trazer algum material de leitura, fresca."

"Eu vou encontrar alguns livros para você", ela prometeu. "Existe alguma coisa que eu possa fazer para deixá-la mais confortável?"

"Fica comigo?" Sussurrei.

Ela se inclinou para beijar minha testa. "Claro, minha Bella."

Consegui terminar todo o meu almoço, algo que eu não tinha feito há algum tempo. Esme jogou todo o lixo fora e sentou na cama comigo, conversando sobre Londres e me atualizado sobre os Cullen's. Alice e Jasper haviam se casado ou renovado seus votos (eu não tinha certeza) em uma cerimônia elaborada. ("Alice estava muito chateada quando teve de se contentar com Rosalie como sua dama de honra", Esme suspirou com tristeza. "Edward não iria deixá-la entrar em contato com você.") Emmett e Rosalie ficaram com os Cullen em Londres. ("É como se nossa família estivesse _quase_ completa", ela franziu a testa, pegando minha mão.) Os quatro selvagem Cullen e Hales vinha desfrutando das discotecas e bares de Londres," só se exibindo". Esme estava extremamente orgulhosa de Jasper. "Ele não caiu nenhuma vez desde que fomos embora," ela se regozijou. "Eu acho que o que aconteceu com você foi a motivação para ele se abster de seus desejos. Isso é mais um ponto positivo para o qual você contribuiu para a nossa família, querida." Apesar de ter ser uma lógica estranha, a minha experiência de quase morte mudou o meu quase assassino, a notícia me fez sentir melhor.

Mas a notícia que me fascinou mais, obviamente, não se trata de Jasper, Emmett, Alice, ou Rosalie. Esme me disse que Edward estava muito mais moderado que seus irmãos. "Ele tem sido severamente deprimido desde sua festa de aniversário", ela disse, olhando para o meu cobertor. "É ainda pior do que antes de conhecer você. Acho que quando você nunca amou ninguém, você não sabe o que está faltando em sua vida. Mas quando você ama alguém, e essa pessoa de repente deixa sua vida, dói mais do que o vazio anterior. Você não está mais vazia, mas você está assustada e cheia de sangue cru e dor. "

Parte de mim aleatoriamente lembrou a tragédia da morte-vida de seu filho, seu bebê recém-nascido amado. Esme sabia o que era lamentar um relacionamento morto. As lágrimas começaram a escorrer pelo meu rosto.

"Embora ele estivesse em profunda dor," ela continuou, "ele está trabalhando. Ele é um médico agora, você sabe."

Eu não poderia deixar de sorrir com ela. Pura alegria e orgulho imaculado irradiavam de seu rosto lindo e ela parecia tanto com uma mãe. "Eu sei", disse. "Estou muito orgulhoso dele."

Ela assentiu com a cabeça. "Carlisle elogia o quão fabuloso ele é. Edward realmente gosta de medicina. Parece que a medicina substituiu a música."

"Ele não toca mais?" Eu perguntei, atordoada.

Ela balançou a cabeça. "Em sua festa de aniversário, Jasper meio que... destruiu o piano de Edward. Edward se recusou a substituí-lo ou deixar que qualquer um de nós o substituísse. Isso meio que matou Jasper. De qualquer forma, nós nos mudamos para Londres, e eu projetei para Edward uma sala de música com um piano de cauda e outros instrumentos e um aparelho de som grande. O quarto foi projetado para uma boa acústica. Mas ele só vai lá para se sentar no chão. Ele nunca toca."

"Eu sinto muito, Esme", sussurrei. Eu não conseguia processar um mundo onde Edward não tocava seu piano? Impossível.

"Bella, você não tem razão para pedir desculpas. Edward é o único que tomou a decisão de ser infeliz."

Uma das grandes coisas sobre estar na companhia de vampiros era que cada minuto não tem que ser preenchido com conversa. Me sentei calmamente e contemplei todas estas novas informações. Esme disse que Edward era miserável, e eu sabia que Esme não iria mentir para mim. Minha mente tentou explorar as razões por trás da depressão de Edward. Culpa, obviamente, por me fazer infeliz. O incidente quase mortal com Jasper... Edward ainda se ressentia por isso? Talvez ele estivesse assumindo a responsabilidade falsa pela minha doença. Deus sabe que ele tinha se culpado por muitas coisas que ele não podia controlar.

Não foi até horas depois que Carlisle entrou em meu quarto e nos interrompeu. Eu estava incrivelmente feliz de ver Esme e Carlisle juntos. Eu nunca tinha percebido o quanto eu sentia falta de ter "pais" que se amavam. Carlisle, Esme se cumprimentaram com um beijo e ele se sentou ao lado dela na minha cama, segurando sua mão. Ele sempre se referiu a ela como "amor" ou "querida". Era uma exibição agridoce para mim, metade de mim ansiava por esse tipo de relacionamento, mas a outra metade de mim ficou muito feliz porque algumas pessoas permanecem juntas e apaixonadas.

Quando o horário de visitas acabou, Carlisle e Esme foram embora, ela prometeu voltar o mais rápido possível a noite. Quando voltou ela me encontrou novamente sobre o vaso sanitário e cantou baixinho enquanto segurava meu cabelo para trás e limpava meu rosto e pescoço com um pano frio. Uma _mãe_ , fiquei maravilhada. Essa era outra grande coisa sobre sair com os vampiros. Seus desejos, as vezes, se tornam realidade. Claro que, como no caso de Edward, seus desejos foram duramente usados contra você e eles foram embora te deixando pensando que você nunca mais fosse vê-los novamente. Mas há momentos em que a luz queima tão brilhantemente que você precisava de óculos de sol ou um guarda-chuva. Quando eu deitei na cama e pensei sobre isso, eu ri de um pensamento aleatório. Alice provavelmente iria me dar óculos escuros de grife felizmente e um guarda-chuva arrogante... mesmo que seu irmão não quisesse me dar nada.

* * *

><p><strong><em>NT ~_ ***-*, 24 reviews em 8 horas, até tive que postar antes pq né é muita emoção pra uma tradutora só.

. Se quiserem outro amanhã podem comentar, eu não ligo :D

Se não só quinta ou sexta. Logo, logo vou atualizar My Fiacé Is Edward Cullen, só falta betar. E em Without You, mexam os dedinhos ou faço greve u-u

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh estou feliz com essa aqui. Nhac leitoras modivéis e lindas. E mais ESMEEEEEEEEEEEEEE.

_**Beijinhos, abraços e confetes Lary Reeden**_


	15. Passando

**********Disclaimer:**** ******Está fanfic pertence a _SarahCullen17_ e os personagens são _Stephenie Meyer_. A mim _Lary Reeden_ só cabe a tradução para o português. _Mazinha Martins_ é minha beta.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Quinze: "Passando"<strong>

**POV Edward**

Saltei em minha nova-velha casa em Seattle, correndo de alegria. Esme ouviu meus passos rápidos e abriu a porta, uma linha de preocupação vincando sua testa.

"Eu te amo, eu te amo, eu te amo!" Eu gritei, pegando ela e girando seu corpo.

Ela riu. "O que foi, filho?"

"Bella está _comendo_!" Exclamei. "Claro, ela joga tudo para cima, mas está recebendo nutrientes e não está lutando."

Ela sorriu. "Isso não é culpa minha..."

"Oh é sim!" Eu disse, beijando seu rosto. "Seus almoços diários estão ajudando tanto. E Carlisle diz que ela está _feliz_. Você e Alice estavam certas. "

Alice dançou na sala. "Acabei de ouvir meu irmão dizer que estou _certa_?" ela suspirou. "Eu pensei que tinha imaginado uma visão!"

Eu coloquei Esme para baixo e peguei a minha pequena irmã, esmagando-a em um abraço de urso ao estilo Emmett. "Obrigado, irmãzinha," Eu salientei. "Lhe devo muito. O que está no topo de sua lista de coisas favoritas?"

"Tempo com Bella", ela disse com naturalidade, cruzando os braços quando a coloquei de volta em seus pés.

Eu me encolhi. "Além disso".

"Essa é a única coisa que eu quero", ela disse.

"Não", resmunguei, meu humor caindo exuberantemente. "Tente novamente".

Ela pisou o pé no chão. "Maldito seja. Tudo bem. Eu quero um Porsche 911 Turbo. Amarelo brilhante, bancos de couro, alta velocidade, e um sistema de som monstro. Que faça Emmett e Rose morrerem de inveja."

"Seu desejo, é uma ordem", disse a ela, beijando seus cabelos espetados. Virei-me para Esme. "Você vai visitar Bella hoje?"

"Claro", ela disse. "Fazem oito dias seguidos. Eu não posso deixá-la." Ela foi interrompida por seu telefone tocando. Leu o identificador de chamadas e hesitou. "É Bella."

"Atenda," Eu a incentivei. Fiquei espantado com o quanto eu queria ouvir a voz de Bella quando ela estava _acordada_. E, claro, me senti horrível por isso.

"Olá?" Esme respondeu.

"Oi Esme," Bella disse. "Eu vi que você ligou. Me desculpe, eu estava no chuveiro."

Sua voz era diferente da voz que falava dormindo. Ela estava alerta, é claro, e fazia um pouco mais de sentido. E era perfeita.

"Está tudo bem, querida", Esme disse a ela. "Fiquei me perguntando o que você quer para o almoço hoje."

"Mmm..." Bella ficou em silêncio enquanto contemplava. "Talvez uma omelete? Isso é estranho."

Esme riu. "Tudo bem, querida. Eu vou encontrar a melhor omelete de Seattle. E vou te ver em breve."

Depois que ela desligou, eu disse a ela, "Presunto e queijo. Isso é o que ela prefere."

Esme assentiu. "Entendi".

"Deixe-me saber como ela está hoje", eu disse a ela. "Assim eu posso saber se eu posso visitá-la esta noite."

"É claro", disse minha mãe, de pé na ponta dos dedos para beijar a minha bochecha. "Vou te dizer. E você querendo admitir isso ou não, eu estou passando seu amor a ela."

* * *

><p><strong>NT ~** _25 reviews coisa linda *-*, gente eu estou em semana de treinamento do meu novo emprego, então meu tempo anda meio restrito, por isso não postei de manhã, não sei se vou postar amanhã de noite ou sexta, tudo depende de vocês :D_

_Só pra relembrar o EDWARD DEMORA PRA SE REVELAR u-u_

_Beijinhos, beijinhos_** Lary Reeden**


	16. Vínculo

************Disclaimer:**** ********Está fanfic pertence a _SarahCullen17_ e os personagens são _Stephenie Meyer_. A mim _Lary Reeden_ só cabe a tradução para o português. _Mazinha Martins_ é minha beta.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Dezesseis: "Vínculo"<strong>

**POV Alice**

"Alice, querida", Jasper ronronou no meu ouvido enquanto eu olhava pela janela. "Você está frustrada... e deprimida. E por causa da Bella?"

Eu suspirei e balancei a cabeça. "Sim. Eu só quero vê-la."

"Eu sei, Allie", ele disse, usando seu apelido para mim. "Mas Edward tem emoções perfeitamente sólidas e compreensíveis sobre tudo."

Revirei os olhos. "Não tome seu partido."

"Eu não estou," Jasper sussurrou, envolvendo os braços em volta de mim e abaixando a cabeça para beijar minha testa. "Sou _sempre_ Team Alice, menina boba. Você não sabe disso?"

"Sim", eu sussurrei, enterrando meu rosto em seu peito. Ele beijou suavemente meu cabelo. "Eu só quero vê-la", eu repeti.

"Me diga as visões que você está se escondendo dele."

"São principalmente coisas sobre sua saúde. Ela está indo bem agora. Eu acho que ela vai ficar melhor. Mas há outras visões", eu admiti.

Jasper me pegou em seus braços e nos sentou na cadeira de balanço, me embalando. "Me diga."

"Eles vão se encontrar", eu sussurrei. "Vai ficar tudo bem. Mas... há um elo perdido, eu acho. _Algo_ que tem que acontecer. E eu não consigo descobrir o que é." Suspirei teatralmente. "Estou muito frustrada! Eu sinto que tudo recai sobre meus ombros."

"Não", ele me lembrou, balançando suavemente.

"Você não sabe sim" eu retruquei. E me arrependi, instantaneamente. "Oh, Jazz, me desculpe", disse. "Eu não queria ser rude..." Tomei seu rosto em minhas mãos e lhe dei um beijo de desculpa.

"Shh, querida, está tudo bem. Eu entendo quão frustrado você está." Ele suspirou, envergonhado. "Imagine como você se sentiria se você fosse a causa de tudo isso."

"Não, não diga isso", eu sussurrei. "Jasper Whitlock Hale, não faça isso. Não é sua culpa. O destino acontece por alguma razão."

Ele sorriu para mim, infeliz. "Você é tão pura e boa", ele suspirou. "Eu amo as suas emoções..."

"E eu amo _você_", eu disse a ele.

"Eu também te amo, Allie." Ele me beijou de verdade.

Só que quando estávamos realmente entrando no beijo, algo entrou em minha cabeça como um _pop_.

"Oh!" Exclamei quando o rosto de Jasper desapareceu e o de Bella substituiu.

"O que foi, querida?" ele pediu com urgência.

Eu balancei minha cabeça, ainda incapaz de vê-lo. A cena estava se desenrolando na frente dos meus olhos em cores vivas e opacos. Parecia tão real. Eu sabia que _era_ real isso não tinha acontecido ainda.

"Ohh," Eu balancei a cabeça, sorrindo. "Eu vejo".

"Você vê o quê?"

"O elo perdido:" Eu me gabei. "Eu o encontrei. Eu suponho que você seria capaz de me fazer um favor?"

"Isso depende", ele disse cautelosamente. "Você parece conspiradoramente má e seu rosto me diz que você está tramando."

Eu ri. "Faça amor comigo na frente do Edward."

"Absolutamente não", ele disse. "Peça para o Emmett e a Rosalie fazerem isso."

Claro que meu marido seria tímido sobre isso. Ele não era muito afetuoso fisicamente na frente de outras pessoas. (Felizmente, quando estávamos sozinhos, ele não conseguia manter suas mãos longe de mim.)

"Tudo bem", eu disse. Saltando do seu colo. "_Emmett!_"

* * *

><p><strong>NT**_ E as reviews só aumentam, passamos dos 300 que lindo *o* ~ OBRIGADO_

_Só vou adiantar que o próximo capítulo é POV EMMETT e que vocês podem se preparando pra rir horrores._

_Bem não postei mais cedo, pois sai 8:30 e cheguei em casa as 21:35 do serviço. -'_

_Espero que estejam gostando, faltam 6 pro final... até lá o Edward aparece kkkkkkkkkkkk não vou revelar em qual._

_Bjos **Lary Reeden**  
><em>


	17. Operação

************Disclaimer:**** ********Está fanfic pertence a _SarahCullen17_ e os personagens são _Stephenie Meyer_. A mim _Lary Reeden_ só cabe a tradução para o português. _Mazinha Martins_ é minha beta.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Dezessete: "Operação"<strong>

**POV Emmett**

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Eu gritei para a TV. "Não se preocupe... oh, merda! Oh! _Touchdown_! " Eu pulei do sofá e fiz uma dança da vitória. "E _que_ é por isso que o Manning* está indo para o Super Bowl! Ohh, baby! "

_* __Peyton Williams __Manning__ jogador de futebol americano quarterback (zagueiro) do Denver Broncos_

De repente, fui abordado no sofá por um corpo pequenino, mas robusto. "Cale a boca, Emmett," Alice murmurou. "Eu vou fazer um negócio com você."

"Ah?"

Ela fez uma pausa para verificar alguma coisa no futuro e, em seguida, assentiu. "O que você faria por um Hummer* novinho em folha?"

_*Hummer: é parecido com um Jeep de luxo._

Bem, _isso_ despertou meu interesse. "Eu provavelmente daria a Edward uma dança no colo," Eu zoei.

Alice sorriu maldosamente. "Isso não é o que eu estou sugerindo, mas está perto."

"Ok, agora eu estou seriamente interessado," eu lhe disse, esfregando as mãos teatralmente. "O que posso fazer por você, senhora?"

"Bella não está se sentindo bem esta noite e Edward não está prevendo um sono tranquilo, o que significa que ele não pode"

"Violar ela secretamente", eu terminei para ela.

Alice revirou os olhos. "No entanto", ela continuou: "Tenho razões para acreditar que ele precisa estar lá hoje à noite. Então, nós vamos brincar de casamenteiros, meu irmão."

Eu gemi. "É melhor que seja bom."

"Ah, é. Qual é a sua coisa favorita de fazer?"

"Rosalie", eu respondi automaticamente. "Espere, ela conta como uma coisa?"

"Não importa. Vamos debater isso mais tarde", disse Alice. "Mas, sim. Estou pagando para você ser travesso com a Rose na frente do Edward."

"Prostituição. Eu gosto", eu disse. "Emmett o garoto de programa. Mas por quê?"

Ela revirou os olhos novamente. "Porque Edward precisa ir para o hospital e sexo o irrita mais do que qualquer coisa. E Jasper se recusa a fazê-lo."

"Bem pensado, duende," Eu aprovei, passando a mão pelos cabelos. "Onde ele está?"

"Na sala de estar, tocando piano. Não está ouvindo?"

"_Ele está_ tocando? " Eu perguntei incrédulo. "Eu pensei que fosse Esme."

Alice balançou a cabeça. "Não. Ok, vá! E não pense sobre a nossa conversa."

"Positivo", eu disse. "Operação Foda Até Deixar o Edward Louco está em andamento." Eu arranquei a minha camisa e gritei: "Rose, baby!" enquanto corria pela casa. Rosalie estava no nosso quarto, escovando os cabelos. "Vamos, Rose," eu disse, a tomando em meus braços. "Eu sou um prostituto e hoje eu tenho uma cliente para agradar."

"O que?", ela perguntou, com a boca aberta.

Lembrando que ela odiava Bella e não estar interessada em sabotar o nosso irmão para seu próprio bem, eu rapidamente recuei. "Você é minha vadia. Vamos, eu estou com tesão."

"Ok...", ela disse, confusa, mas disposta. "Eu não posso resistir a você quando você está sem camisa, Sr. Biceps. Para onde estamos indo?"

"Confie em mim", eu disse, posicionando ela escarranchada contra mim, com as pernas em volta do meu torso enquanto eu corria para a sala. Ela imediatamente começou a beijar minha boca, já confiando em mim. O desempenho medíocre de piano de Edward parou quando nós caímos no sofá. Eu caí para trás, a deixando escarranchar em mim. "Oh, baby!" Eu disse em voz alta irritantemente. "Eu te amo tanto, que bunda gostosa!"

Eu ouvi Edward levantar do banco a olhar para nós. "Não é possível por que vocês não vão para o quarto?" ele rosnou.

O ignorei cumprindo a minha missão. Rosalie o ignorou porque era pervertida.

Percebendo que ele não estava revoltado o suficiente para sair, eu puxei boca da Rosalie para a minha e sentei para que eu pudesse arrancar sua blusa e seu top minúsculo. Ela caiu no meu torso nu, com a língua pronta para encontrar a minha.

"Pelo amor de Deus!" Edward gritou. "Vão embora! Nós estamos em uma _área comum_!"

"Terra de ninguém!" Eu gritei de volta. "Oh, Rosa! Me lamba lá!"

"Porra!" Edward gemeu, voltando para o piano.

"Exatamente!" Eu gritei de volta. Fiz um show, correndo minhas mãos acima do seu tronco gemendo alto. Edward continuou cantarolando e batendo no piano. Eu tive que intensificar.

"Oh, o lábios quentes!" Eu gritei. "Boceta Doce! Você é uma menina tão má!"

"Eu preciso ser punida!" Rose concordou, arranhando meu peito nu e me beijando. Edward suspirou alto e parou de tocar. Eu ouvi ele bater a cabeça contra as teclas do piano.

Mais uma vez, eu tive que intensificar as coisas.

"Traga seu traseiro até aqui!" Eu disse a ela, enchendo meus pensamentos com nada, além de minhas mãos na parte de trás de sua calcinha.

"Sim, senhor!" ela balançou a cabeça. Atuando em meus pensamentos, eu puxei a saia para cima e comecei a espancar ela.

"Ok, tudo bem, vocês ganharão!" Edward se rendeu, caminhando para a mesa do café para recuperar as chaves do carro. "Deus, isso é mais de Rosalie do que eu jamais quis ver", ele resmungou, olhando para longe rapidamente.

"Não seja ciumento!" Eu disse a ele quando Rosalie se sentou e soltou o meu cinto.

"Seus putos", Edward murmurou. Não querendo atrapalhar o plano de Alice, eu me virei para Rosalie e comecei a falar sujo novamente. "Sabe onde eu quero sua boca?"

Um minuto depois Edward saiu, Alice pulou no quarto. "Missão cumprida", ela anunciou. "Ele vai direto para o quarto 303 e o que eu quero que aconteça vai acontecer definitivamente. Obrigado, Emmett. Você merece um Oscar."

Rosalie congelou e se sentou para me encarar. "O que? Você estava _atuando_?"

_Uh oh.__Hora de puxar o saco._ "Claro que não, baby", eu disse, correndo os dedos pelos cabelos. "Nós estávamos apenas irritando o Edward. Você realmente é uma menina má. Uma muito linda e sexy garota irresistível e má. Eu te amo tanto."

Ela sorriu para mim. "Bom menino", ela disse, beijando meus lábios. "Agora, onde estávamos?"

* * *

><p><strong>NT ~** Hey sorry a demora, estou doente, nada sério só uma gripe forte que me derrubou na cama. Se divertiram? Esse Emmett não tem jeito né :D

No próximo... eu ia dizer, mas quanto mais rapido vocês comentarem nesse, mais rapido vão saber... *Malévola by Kessy Rods*

**Beijinhos :P Lary**


	18. Dela

**************Disclaimer:**** **********Está fanfic pertence a _SarahCullen17_ e os personagens são _Stephenie Meyer_. A mim _Lary Reeden_ só cabe a tradução para o português. _Mazinha Martins_ é minha beta.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 18: "Dela"<strong>

**POV Edward**

Eu me sentia como um pervertido absoluto enquanto dirigia para o hospital. Tanto quanto o encontro entre Emmett e Rosalie... foi nojento, me fez sentir inveja porque eu não poderia fazer isso com a mulher que eu amava. Isso queimou uma imagem da bela Bella em minha mente, e eu só _tinha_ que vê-la. A parte selvagem, descontrolada e suicida da minha mente esperava que ela estivesse em sono profundo com sonhos vívidos e físicos. E a parte envergonhada me repreendeu por considerar isso.

Demorou um pouco para atravessar o tráfego de Seattle porque houve um incêndio e a estrada estava cheia de ambulâncias e caminhões de bombeiros. Demorou uns bons trinta minutos para chegar lá. Enquanto estacionava no hospital, percebi que a sala de emergência estava lotada de feridos. Eu também pude sentir o cheiro de carne queimada. Obviamente, o fogo tinha sido próximo a este hospital.

Evitei a sala de emergência e fui rapidamente para o piso de oncologia. Verificando o relógio, percebi que o turno de Carlisle não tinha acabado. Andei até a mesa das enfermeiras e falei em voz baixa.

"Por favor," eu disse. "O Dr. Cullen está em seu escritório, ou está com um paciente?"

Os olhos do jovem enfermeira se encheram de simpatia. "Ele foi para a sala de emergência fornecer um conjunto extra de mãos. Houve um incêndio muito ruim em um prédio residencial hoje à noite."

Eu balancei a cabeça. _Claro.__Isso é tão Carlisle._ "Entendo", disse. "Obrigado." Ela assentiu com a cabeça. E eu fui embora, em direção à escada. Mas é claro que quando passei pelo Quarto 303 fiquei muito tentado a meter a cabeça dentro _E se ela estiver olhando a porta, à espera de Carlisle?_

Deliberei por um minuto antes de perder toda a força de vontade. Muito timidamente, inclinei-me para a direita para perscrutar o ambiente. A cama estava vazia.

E então meus pensamentos se esclareceram quando ouvi os barulhos do banheiro.

Bella estava tão doente, vomitando violentamente e gemendo de dor. Eu comecei a hiperventilar - how isso é estranho e humano! Minha mente começou a batalhar novamente. Quer dizer, metade do meu cérebro sabe o que fazer, mas a outra metade não vai escutar. Quando eu ouvi o coração dela batendo freneticamente e a convulsão em seu estômago, eu só queria fazer uma coisa. Queria balança-la em meus braços e acalmar suas dores com meus lábios e profissões de meu amor. Quão errado era isso?

_Muito errado, Edward.__ A __deixe agora._

Eu me virei para ir embora, mas então ouvi o pior som do mundo, Bella soluçando. Não era um choro silencioso, mas sim gritos lancinantes que fraturaram meu coração com cada crack, crack.

_Talvez seja o seu cérebro tentando convencê-lo a fazer isso.__Talvez seja o seu coração.__Você realmente não teve um coração em cinco anos, desde que o deixou com a garota que você ouve agora.__Será que você encontrou seu coração novamente?__Será que ele está esperando que você volte e o leve de volta?__Dê volta pra __**você**__?_

De repente, a minha consciência se deslocou juntamente com a minha visão do mundo inteiro. Deixar esse anjo indefeso e sozinho seria um crime, cruel e desumano. Olhei ao redor para ver se havia alguém que eu pudesse enviar para ajudá-la. A sala estava vazia.

Só sobrou eu.

Me mandei para o Inferno, e cruzei seu quarto de hospital indo para o banheiro. Vê-la acordada no chão, mesmo estando soluçando, enviou sensações através de cada nervo do meu agora podia responder conscientemente para mim. Mas como ela iria reagir?

Eu decidi que não importava e entrei no banheiro. Ela ouviu os meus passos e fracamente virou a cabeça para olhar para mim. Seus olhos se arregalaram com o choque aparente, e seu rosto ficou ainda mais pálido.

"Eu estou... estou... morrendo?" ela murmurou.

"Hoje não, amor", eu disse antes de pega-lá em meus braços. Ela estava suada e ofegante. Silenciosamente, eu caminhei até a cama e a deitei delicadamente. "Não se mova", eu disse a ela. "Eu já volto."

Eu procurei por um pano ou uma toalha em seu quarto. Quando encontrei um, corri água fria sobre ele e torci. Dentro de dois segundos eu estava de volta ao seu lado, limpando suavemente seu rosto e pescoço.

"Por que você está aqui?" ela sussurrou, o rosto pálido ainda congelado em descrença.

"Porque..." Eu murmurei quando comecei a tirar os cabelos de seu rosto. _Bem que você_ _poderia contar a verdade, Edward, já que você está indo para o inferno.__Ha!__Você está usando essa linha novamente.__Ela tem efeito em você._ "Porque eu te amo, Bella."

Eu não estava preparado para as lágrimas que começaram a surgir em seu rosto bonito. "Eu estou sonhando."

"Não, você não está", eu disse a ela. "Eu sou tão real quanto esta doença é. Estou realmente aqui, amor." Eu pressionei minhas mãos em seu rosto.

Ela estremeceu e depois hesitou. Finalmente, ela me perguntou: "Como devo reagir a você?"

Enfiei o cabelo atrás da orelha e delicadamente deitei, puxando o cobertor em volta dela. "O que você quer dizer?"

"Eu não sei porque você está aqui", admitiu ela. "É culpa? Você sente que tem a obrigação de cuidar de mim por causa de todas as vezes que você me colocou em perigo? Será que é porque Carlisle não pode vir e Alice previu que eu vou morrer hoje à noite ou algo assim? "

Suas palavras me esfaquearam como facas super aquecidas. Apertei meus lábios e juntei minhas mãos, caindo de joelhos para ficar mais perto dela. "Não, eu não me sinto culpado?" Murmurei. "Ao contrário". Minha voz tremeu quando seu rosto caiu. "Eu sempre acho que protegê-la é o meu trabalho. E eu _estou_ aqui porque Carlisle não está, mas não porque Alice previu alguma coisa." _A menos que ela tenha previsto isso,_ acrescentei mentalmente. "Mas Bella, todas essas coisas têm uma razão. Meu amor por você, eu te amo, querida, e não posso fingir que posso viver sem você."

As lágrimas continuavam fluindo. "Então por que não voltou antes?", ela perguntou.

A escuridão tomou conta de mim quando eu reconheci o tom cauteloso de sua voz. Ela me lembrou de uma paciente que tinha cuidado. Amanda era a esposa de um homem abusivo. Sua voz era tímida e ela desconfiava de todos. Bella não podia confiar em mim. Eu fui tão ruim quanto o marido abusivo.

"Porque", eu disse lentamente e vergonhosamente, "Eu pensei que era o melhor para você. Mas Carlisle e Esme tem me dito quão triste você está. Estou triste, também."

Ela olhou para minha cara. "Edward, eu não sei o que dizer."

Notei as linhas de preocupação em sua testa e vi que seu rosto estava comprimido como se ele estivesse com dor de cabeça. "Você não sentir vontade de conversar sobre as mudanças agora, né, amor?"

Ela balançou a cabeça. "Eu me sinto um lixo. Mas eu não quero que você vá."

"Eu vou ficar com você, então," decidi. "E você pode ganhar alguma confiança em mim."

Ela não discutiu.

"Aqui, a fuga acabou", eu disse a ela, subindo na cama com ela. Sem tirar os olhos de mim, ela se moveu para o outro lado da cama e se aconchegou sob as cobertas. "Isabella Swan", eu sussurrei. "Você vai me perdoar?"

Ela fungou e enxugou as lágrimas. "Edward Cullen", ela sussurrou de volta. "Não há nada a perdoar."

Fiquei impressionado por sua graciosidade e me inclinei para beijá-la. Nossos lábios se juntaram apaixonados e perfeitos uns contra os outros, mas ela estava cansada. Finalizei o beijo suavemente e me afastei. Ela ainda estava chorando. Eu passei meus braços em torno dela e a puxei para mais perto. "O que foi, meu amor?"

"Eu não posso acreditar que isso é real", ela gritou. "Cinco anos sem você... como eu sobrevivi sem você?"

Eu beijei sua testa. "Bella, querida, eu não sei como vivi uma hora sem você. Mas eu nunca vou deixá-la novamente. Juro por minha própria alma que você é minha outra vez a partir de agora."

Ela escondeu o rosto no meu peito, inalando profundamente.

"Oh, como eu amo você", murmurei.

"Eu também te amo", ela respondeu. "Tanto, tanto. Cante para eu dormir, Edward, e nunca me deixe de novo."

Naquela noite, Bella caiu no sono com a canção de ninar que eu havia composto para ela anos antes. Ela realmente sorriu em seu sono novamente. Eu a beijei suavemente e, ocasionalmente, incapaz de resistir a sua pele de porcelana. Ela era tão perfeita. E ela era minha. Ela não era apenas o foco dos meus devaneios ou o rosto assombrando os meus pesadelos mentais, mas ela era minha.

Meu amor.

Minha razão de existir.

Meu tudo.

E eu era dela.

* * *

><p><strong>NT ~** Hey pessoas lindas , estou melhor obrigada pelo carinho e preucupação.

Alguém vivo pra ler a N/T? Agora ninguém mais vai me perguntar "Quando o Edward aparece hihihihi"

Ia perder a graça se eu tivesse contado. Agora comentem lindamente como eu sei que vocês sabem fazer. Que o próximo vem rapidinho. Só faltam 4 pro fim desta temporada.

Bye. Beijinhos** Lary**

**P.S ~** Assim que a Mayra me mandar Without You, eu posto.**  
><strong>


	19. Explicando

****************Disclaimer:**************** Está fanfic pertence a _SarahCullen17_ e os personagens são _Stephenie Meyer_. A mim _Lary Reeden_ só cabe a tradução para o português. _Mazinha Martins_ é minha beta.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Dezenove: "Explicando"<strong>

**POV Bella**

Acordei num abraço frio que deixou meu coração gelado, dolorosamente queimando inteiramente, mas não de forma desagradável. Eu estava _ainda_ sonhando. "Deus, Bella", eu sussurrei para mim mesmo. "Acorde. Fique consciente."

"Você _está_ acordada, amor", a bela voz sussurrou enquanto suas mãos frias tocaram o meu rosto. Virei meus olhos para o rosto desconcertantemente belo. E olhos de mel doces olharam para mim com amor. "Estou aqui", ele disse suavemente.

E eu não consegui me controlar. Peguei seu rosto em minhas mãos e o beijei forte. A sensação de seus lábios nos meus foi inacreditável, e eu não podia acreditar que tinha sido privada disso por cinco anos. Esse beijo foi melhor do que qualquer coisa que eu já tenha experimentado.

Quando me afastei em busca de ar, ele sorriu culpado. "Acho que tenho muito o que explicar."

"Só um pouquinho", eu disse, retornando o sorriso dele.

Ele suspirou. "Por onde devo começar?" Suas mãos se arrastam até as minhas e ele as pegou suavemente. "O IV desapareceu", ele disse, surpreso. "Acho que Esme está fazendo a coisa certa."

"Por que você foi embora?" Lhe perguntei. _Ele __poderia muito bem começar do início._

"Eu queria protegê-la", admitiu. "Foi tudo por amor."

"Mas você disse que não me queria", eu disse sem rodeios, mas com amargura.

"Foi uma mentira, amor", ele suspirou. "Eu sinto muito por ter mentido, mas eu sabia que você nunca me deixaria ir se eu lhe dissesse que eu ansiava por você tão desesperadamente que eu acabaria me tornando suicida."

"Eu nunca te esqueci", eu apontei.

"Eu nunca te esqueci, também. Eu deixei meu coração aqui." Ele gentilmente apertou a mão sobre meu coração, fazendo ele se acelerar. "Eu tenho usado Alice para checar você porque eu sou muito apegado. Como eu não poderia ser? Você é o centro do meu mundo. Largar você foi como para de respirar. Eu estive asfixiado por tanto tempo."

"Você não precisa de oxigênio", eu murmurei.

"Não, mas eu preciso de _você_, meu amor." Ele soltou um longo suspiro. "Deus, eu sou tão egoísta."

"Não, você não é," eu disse rapidamente antes que ele pudesse começar a repensar sobre ficar comigo. "Eu não sou feliz sem você, então você está fazendo um favor para _mim_. Há quanto tempo você está em Seattle? "

"Desde que Carlisle veio", ele admitiu. "Eu acho que meu subconsciente sabia que um reencontro era inevitável."

Rapidamente, ele se curvou para beijar a ponta do meu nariz.

Corei profundamente. _Como eu vivi sem esse tipo de carinho?_ "Mas você se manteve longe de mim. E você manteve Alice longe de mim."

"Minha consciência ultrapassou meu subconsciente", ele suspirou. "Mas você vai ficar feliz em saber que Alice já me ligou para dizer que todos virão para cá hoje, com uma caixa de produtos de beleza."

Por alguma estranha razão, eu fiquei animada. Uma reforma da Alice? Eu tinha sentido falta disso desesperadamente, e nem tinha percebido.

"Não que você precise de uma reforma", ele acrescentou. "Você ainda é tão bonita. Você amadureceu muito. Você parece uma mulher madura, em vez de uma menina boba e adolescente que se apaixona pelo bad boy".

"Você não está ruim", eu disse a ele. "Mas eu ainda sou muito boba."

Ele riu baixinho. "Lindamente boba, e simplesmente bonita. Eu te amo."

"Eu também te amo." Estiquei o pescoço para beijá-lo, mas sua respiração soprou em meu rosto e eu fiquei atordoada pelo cheiro incrível. De repente, uma outra memória me bateu.

"Bella?", ele perguntou quando eu me inclinei para pressionar o nariz em meu travesseiro. "O que você está fazendo, amor?"

O perfume celeste e místico ainda estava nos meus lençóis. "Edward, esta não é a primeira vez que você me viu aqui, não é?"

Ele abaixou a cabeça em culpa. "Não, amor."

"Eu pensei ter sentido seu cheiro no meu travesseiro."

Sua cabeça se levantou. "Você sentiu o meu_ cheiro_? Você é uma vampira secretamente?" Ele sorriu seu sorriso torto mais bonito.

"Não", ri, incapaz de tirar os olhos de sua boca. "Eu só acho que estou muito em sintonia com você, mesmo depois de todos esses anos."

Ele balançou a cabeça em espanto. "Eu acho que posso me identificar com isso. Você pode acreditar que eu pude distinguir o seu batimento cardíaco entre todos no piso de oncologia?"

"Sim", assenti. "Você tem uma audição excepcionalmente boa."

Ele riu.

"Então você veio aqui... enquanto eu estava dormindo?" Eu cutuquei.

Ele mordeu o lábio. "Uh... sim. Todas as noites".

Fiquei surpresa. "E você... subiu na cama comigo?"

Ele franziu os lábios, pensativo, tentando achar uma boa resposta. Sem palavras, ele deu de ombros e disse: "Os velhos hábitos custam a morrer."

Dei de ombros, em entendimento.

"Além disso", disse ele. "Eu sou _o Dr. Cullen_ agora. Eu estava verificando minha paciente favorita."

"Esme e Carlisle me disseram:" Eu balancei a cabeça. "Parabéns. Eu estou tão orgulhosa de você. Mas você não está trabalhando aqui, está?"

"Não", ele balançou a cabeça. "Mas eu cuido de você quando você está dormindo."

Eu bufei com a forma que isso soou sugestivo.

"Querida?", ele perguntou. "O que é engraçado?"

"Nada", eu ri. "O que você quer dizer com 'cuidar de mim'? "

"Peguei algumas amostras de sangue. Coloquei nutrientes em seu IV. Vitaminas. Amostras de sangue."

"Você não faz isso... no estilo do Carlisle, né?" Eu perguntei em voz baixa, um pouco assustada.

Ele sabia o que eu quis dizer. "Sim, eu faço", ele disse. "Seu sangue não tem um gosto muito atraente com todas as células cancerosas nojentas. Eu posso lidar com isso."

"Então, eu não... cheiro da mesma forma que antes?" Fiquei estranhamente desapontada. Edward amava meu cheiro único.

"Não exatamente", ele suspirou, desapontado também. "Mas isso vai mudar assim que nos tirarmos essas células fora de você."

Eu pensei sobre isso. "Eu tive uma ideia que eu estava com muito medo de mencionar a Carlisle."

"Oh, Deus, aqui vamos nós," Edward suspirou.

Eu não entendi direito a sua deriva, mas ignorei. "Será que você não poderia sugar as células ruins?" Eu perguntei.

Um olhar de surpresa e alívio atravessou seu rosto. "_Hum_, Bella. Lembre-se das aulas de Biologia."

"Eu me distraia com você", lembrei a ele. "Então, não aprendi nada realmente."

Ele riu. "Verdade. Bem, vou refrescar sua memória. O sangue é composto de líquidos. Plasma, na verdade. As células são todas misturadas no plasma."

"Certo", eu disse. "Ideia estúpida."

"Não estúpida", admitiu ele. "Só ignorante."

"Nem todos nos podemos nos graduar em Harvard como médicos", eu murmurei.

Ele riu e beijou o topo da minha cabeça. "Tudo bem. Eu me lembro de você matar aula, quando tínhamos laboratório sanguíneo."

Mostrei a língua para ele. "Sob a sua influência."

Ele riu. "De qualquer forma, não se preocupe com a coisa toda de médico. Eu ficaria intimidado se você fosse mais esperta do que eu."

"Sem memória fotográfica", eu o lembrei, tocando minha têmpora. "Então, isso é impossível."

Ele deu de ombros.

"Então eu não te intimido?" O provoquei. Fiquei espantada com o quão fácil nossa relação voltou ao normal. Eu consegui ser sedutora como queria e não havia separação entre nós. A mágoa já havia sido apagada.

"Não, você não intimida", ele disse. "Mas você é um milhão de vezes mais gentil do que eu. E mais amorosa. E mais bonita. E mais perfeita."

Eu balancei a cabeça para sua ideia ridícula.

"Estou extremamente intimidado", ele murmurou baixinho. Ele teceu seus dedos frios pelo meu cabelo e meu rosto se inclinou para beijá-lo. Nós nos beijamos lentamente e docemente, e quando terminamos, ele passou os dedos pelo meu cabelo.

Eu já sabia o que o olhar aterrorizado em seu rosto era.

Engoli em seco, enquanto olhava para a moita de cabelo castanho em sua mão. "Hum, sim," eu disse, sem emoção. "Aparentemente a quimio realmente faz o cabelo cair."

Ele respirou fundo e soltou o ar lentamente.

"Está tudo bem, Edward", eu disse a ele, abraçando sua cintura. "Não deixe que isso te incomode".

Ele mordeu o lábio nervosamente, mas suspirou e balançou a cabeça. "Eu estou bem. Você está bem?"

"Sim", eu disse, calmamente. "Não vai demorar tanto tempo para ficar pronto de manhã."

O sorriso não tocou seus lábios, por isso eu os beijei. "Realmente. Está tudo bem. Meu cabelo vai começar a crescer novamente assim que você e Carlisle me tirarem daqui."

"Isso vai ser muito em breve", ele me prometeu, envolvendo os braços em volta de mim novamente. "Deus, eu te amo. Eu já te disse isso hoje?"

Eu sorri para ele. "Você pode me dizer de novo"

"Eu te amo", ele sussurrou, beijando meu nariz. Fechei os olhos, quando seu nariz se alinhou com o meu.

"Eu te amo", ele sussurrou novamente, beijando minha pálpebra. Lentamente, ele moveu os lábios para minha outra pálpebra. "Eu te amo".

"E no caso de você não ter ouvido...", ele murmurou, movendo seus lábios nos meus, para que pudesse se encostar minha boca enquanto falava. "Eu te amo".

"Eu também te amo", eu sussurrei pouco antes de ele me beijar.

Embora eu estivesse cansada, com fome, e trêmula, nos beijamos por um longo tempo, suavemente e firmemente. Finalmente eu me afastei dele. "Posso ter um momento humano?" Lhe perguntei, usando nossa velha piada. "Pouco antes de Alice aparecer, eu não quero desapontá-la."

Ele sorriu seu sorriso mais deslumbrante para a minha escolha de palavras. "Claro. Eu não vou embora." Ele disse com ousadia e confiança. Eu acreditei nele.

Rapidamente corri para tomar um banho e até vesti jeans e uma camisa confortável. Ignorei a dor de ver as mechas do cabelo no fundo da cuba e os joguei fora simplesmente. No entanto, eu fiquei particularmente irritada quando escovei meus dentes e minha gengiva começou a jorrar sangue. Leucemia pode ser extremamente inconveniente quando você está se preparando para beijar um vampiro.

Depois de enxaguar a boca várias vezes e pressionar uma toalha em minha gengiva para parar o sangramento, fui novamente recebida nos braços de Edward. Ele me segurou no colo dele e me beijou ardentemente. Ele estava tão feliz por estar juntos, quanto eu estava.

Ele só parou quando ouviu passos silenciosas, que eu não tinha percebido.

"Aham," Carlisle tossiu educadamente. "Vejo que o outro Dr. Cullen está verificando seus sinais vitais?"

Edward gargalhou. Aparentemente, o constrangimento que eu sentia nem o tocou. "Sim. Ela está perfeitamente viva. E eu também, pela primeira vez em anos."

Carlisle deu um sorriso lindo que irradiava a alegria de um pai sobre o retorno de um filho pródigo. "Alice me disse", ele explicou calmamente. "Eu estou tão feliz por vocês dois... o resto de nós também."

Essas palavras despertaram o meu interesse. Eu fiz uma nota mental para perguntar a Edward sobre o significado por trás delas. "Obrigado, Carlisle," eu disse. "Estou feliz, também."

"Edward", ele sorriu, "talvez você possa me emprestar sua paciente?"

"Eu não acho que posso", ele disse secamente. "Eu vou ajudá-lo." Mas ele não se mexeu.

Carlisle acenou com a cabeça compreensivamente e começou a sua rotina comigo sentada de forma segura no colo de Edward. E Edward o ajudou, pegando meu pulso como as mãos e suavemente acariciando meus braços e pescoço.

"Você está indo bem", Carlisle anunciou. "E nós temos uma arma secreta. Ela é tão útil quanto ela é irritante. E eu já aviso Bella... ela está em sua maneira irritante hoje."

* * *

><p><strong>NT -** Nhommmm Nhommm eles conversaram *o* ~ Alice está chegando... \o/

Respondendo a uma dúvida geral. A Bella se cura nessa temporada, mas o Edward não transforma ela, mas o cancer volta =/ na segunda temporada e teremos Jacob, mas não se preucupem, a autora já avisou que o Jake ´não consegue interferir e ele tem ma namorada a Sarah. Pra vcs terem ideia a fic se chama O que Sarah disse: Sequencia de Segunda Chance.

A sequencia tem 28 capítulos e ele são bem maiores ¬¬' ~ portanto não vai ter post com TANTA frequencia.

Mas ainda temos mais 3 dessa aqui né.

Postei também Without You. Sábado ou domingo em Waiting For Dr. Right :D

Será que conseguimos chegar as 400 reviews, heim? *paraminhaalegria cof cof nossaalegria*

Mexendo os lindos dedinhos...

Bjo Bjo **Lary**


	20. Revelação

******************Disclaimer:****** ************Está fanfic pertence a _SarahCullen17_ e os personagens são _Stephenie Meyer_. A mim _Lary Reeden_ só cabe a tradução para o português. _Mazinha Martins_ é minha beta.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Vinte "Revelação"<strong>

**POV Bella**

Eu tinha experimentado poucos momentos de animação feminina na minha vida, mas é claro que isso era inevitável. Alice correu para o meu quarto de hospital em velocidade vampiresca, fazendo com que Edward a repreendesse. Ela o ignorou, no entanto, e facilmente me tirou do seu colo para seus braços. Me girando em torno do quarto, gritando. Junto comigo.

"Eu-senti-tanto-a-sua-falta-e-você-só-pode-culpar-meu-irmão!" ela choramingou. "Oh-meu-deus-minha-melhor-amiga-minha-irmã!"

Eu ri. "Eu senti sua falta, também!"

Ela me beijou na bochecha e me pôs de volta na cama. "Oh, querida," ela estalou em desaprovação. "Você nem sequer mudou seu corte de cabelo em cinco anos."

Dei de ombros. "Você não mudou seu corte de cabelo em quase 90 anos."

"Sim, mas eu tenho uma desculpa." Ela riu de alegria quando começou a planejar a minha reforma.

"Não toque no meu cabelo", eu avisei a ela. "Está caindo."

"Eu sei", ela disse tristemente. "Um desperdício... eu adoro seu cabelo. Mas eu já comprei perucas e alguns lenços grandes Hermes."

"Que tipo de lenços?" Perguntei-lhe, perplexa.

Ela riu. "Oh, minha irmã. Você, obviamente, não entende muito de moda."

"Não", eu disse com orgulho.

Ela revirou os olhos alegremente. "Alguém chegou para vê-la. Além disso, ele está sendo um cavalheiro trazendo o meu equipamento."

Sabendo que o tempo de Alice era sempre perfeito, eu me virei automaticamente para a porta, onde um vampiro com bonitos cabelos cor de mel estava entrando "Olá, Jasper", eu disse um pouco timidamente.

"Oi, Bella", ele balançou a cabeça, carregando uma caixa monstruosa cheia de cosméticos. Surpreendendo-me, ele colocou a caixa no chão e veio me abraçar. "Como vai você?"

"Como se você não soubesse", eu brinquei quando ele me soltou e Edward me puxou de volta em seu colo.

Ele riu. "Eu tenho que dizer, eu gosto do clima emocional da sala."

"Eu também", Edward concordou. "Bem, eu gosto do clima mental desta sala. Pelo menos o que eu posso ouvir." Ele fingiu olhar reprovadoramente para mim.

Dei de ombros. "Eu sinto muito se eu _intimido_ seus poderes sobrenaturais."

Ele riu e balançou a cabeça para Alice, levantando as sobrancelhas de Jasper.

"Você pode, _por favor__,_ entregá-la, Edward?" Alice pediu. "Você pode passar a _noite inteira_ com ela."

Edward suspirou. "Eu suponho. E se eu for falar com Carlisle e depois trazer o almoçar da humana?"

"Falar com o Carlisle sobre o quê?" Eu cutuquei.

"Os exames de sangue. Isso é tudo, amor."

"Ok," Eu balancei a cabeça, satisfeita. "Posso ter comida italiana para o almoço?"

"Espaguete e almôndegas, chegando", ele adivinhou corretamente, beijando minha testa e antes de se levantar para sair. "Jasper, você quer ficar no meio do estrogênio ou você quer vir comigo?"

"Acho que vou acompanhá-lo", ele disse, sorrindo. "Divirta-se, Allie." Ele beijou a bochecha dela e saiu com Edward.

Alice esfregou as mãos e sorriu. "Uma tela nova. Estou tão animada."

"Não toque no cabelo. Qualquer pressão leve o faz cair. Eu estou com medo, Edward, descobriu isso da maneira mais difícil," confidenciei.

Seu rosto se desintegrou. "Eu sinto muito, Bella", ela murmurou. "Você realmente não merece nada disso."

Dei de ombros. "Estou acostumada a ter as coisas atacando o meu sangue."

Ela sorriu tristemente enquanto movia rapidamente a caixa para cima da cama. "Então... o que você quer saber?"

"Por que Edward decidiu se mostrar para mim?" Perguntei automaticamente. "O que foi o catalisador?"

Ela riu, o ruído soou como sinos de vento. "Você realmente quer saber?"

"Uh oh," eu disse com conhecimento de causa quando ela puxou um hidratante. "Esta deve ser uma boa história e assustadora."

"Digamos que eu... conspirei um pouco", disse ela. "Basicamente eu subornei Emmett para fazer sexo com Rosalie na frente de Edward para Edward ir embora. Eu sabia que ele viria ao hospital para vê-la. Ele estava dirigindo louco de tesão... e inveja por que não poderia fazer isso com você. "

Corei. "Você está falando sério?"

"Sobre o quê?" ela perguntou distraidamente. "Claro que Emmett fez isso. Esse menino aceita qualquer desafio, aposta, ou suborno. Neste exato momento, ele está dirigindo seu novo Hummer para Portland. O que me lembra... Eu preciso de um Porsche..."

"Não", eu disse quando suas mãos frias começaram a esfregar o hidratante no meu rosto. "Sobre... a última parte."

"Oh, sobre Edward?" ela murmurou. "Claro. Jasper estava medindo o seu humor durante a coisa toda só por diversão, e ele disse que aquilo teve definitivamente um efeito profundo sobre Edward. Claro, essa não é a primeira vez que Edward cobiça você em pensamento..."

Fiquei bastante satisfeita. Exceto por alguns beijos inocentes em uma cama, a nossa relação tinha sido totalmente casta. Edward disse que era para minha segurança, mas eu sempre me perguntei se ele não era atraído por mim fisicamente.

"Oh, pare de se regozijar silenciosamente, Bella," Alice revirou os olhos. "Eu realmente espero que Edward esteja feliz agora. Não é divertido ficar ao redor de um lastimador. E acredite, ele lastima muito... wow, é incrível como eu posso lembrar-me do seu tom de pele exato. Eu sou um gênio da maquiagem. " Ela passou algumas coisas pegajosos no meu rosto.

Eu tinha esquecido de quão despreocupado o mundo de Alice era. Como uma otimista incessante, ela tinha a tendência de irritar as pessoas com seu lado ensolarado. No entanto, isso foi infeccioso hoje.

"Estou muito feliz", eu admiti. "Claro, eu estou em um hospital com uma doença potencialmente fatal em que o remédio é pior que a doença real... mas estou feliz. Eu tenho a minha família de volta."

"Nós nunca quisemos ir embora", ela admitiu. "Isso matou todos nós, especialmente eu e Esme. E Carlisle. Carlisle ficou tão chateado, mas permaneceu forte por Esme."

Eu sorri. "Carlisle tem sido muito útil. Eu não acho que poderia sobreviver sem ele me ajudando em mais de uma forma."

Ela assentiu com a cabeça. "Carlisle é muito bom no que faz. Você parece tão cansada, Bella. Estou contente por ter pensado em trazer o creme para olheiras."

"O câncer é muito cansativo", eu disse um pouco amargamente. "Oh, Alice, me diga a verdade sobre alguma coisa."

"Claro." Ela começou a afagar levemente os círculos sob os olhos com alguma gosma.

"Edward vai realmente ficar comigo?" Sussurrei. "Ou ele vai encarar a 'realidade..." Eu coloquei as no ar com os dedos ao redor da palavra. "... E se ele me deixar de novo?"

Ela parou de trabalhar na minha cara, enrugando a cara e os lábios, verificando o futuro. "Se ele permanecer com a decisão que ele fez esta noite, então eu estava certa desde o início", ela disse enigmaticamente. "Por que as pessoas insistem em discutir comigo? Estou _sempre_ certa. "

"Espere, Alice, você me confundiu", gaguejei. "Desde o início? O que isso significa?"

Ela sorriu. "Eu não acho que meu irmão quer me dizer."

"Ele nunca vai ouvir isso de mim", eu disse a ela. "E você pode mantê-lo fora de sua cabeça."

Ela suspirou. "Eu acho que você deveria saber. Você será obrigada a saber eventualmente, de qualquer maneira, pelo menos quando você sentir os dentes dele em seu pescoço..."

"_O quê?_" Eu gritei.

"Quieta, Bella", ela sussurrou.

"Desculpa", eu murmurei, atônita. "Ele vai me_ transformar_? "

"Ele ainda não decidiu", admitiu ela. "Mas se ele não mudar de ideia sobre permanecer com você, então, eventualmente, ele vai te transformar. Mas ele nem _sabe_ disso ainda. "

_Então eu sei algo que Edward não sabe?__Ha!_ Por alguma razão, eu me sentia poderosa.

Ela riu da minha expressão. "Você está animada, hein? Eu também estou. Finalmente você vai ser uma Cullen, no verdadeiro sentido da palavra. E eu como sua irmã, estarei autorizada a comprar coisas para você."

Revirei os olhos. "Isso é tudo que você pensa?"

"Não", ela sorriu maliciosamente. "Meu cérebro pode pensar em muitas coisas diferentes ao mesmo tempo. Você vai finalmente experimentar essa mentalidade."

Revirei os olhos novamente, mesmo que eu estivesse em êxtase sobre esta nova revelação.

"Contenha-se ", ela me ordenou quando começou a escovar meu rosto com pó.

"Qual é o ponto disso?" Eu gemi. "Eu vou ficar no hospital de merda, pelo amor de Deus."

"Wow, Bella tem uma boca suja agora", ela disse, um pouco impressionado. "Que tal, só para me divertir um pouco?"

Eu suspirei. "Eu não acho que tenha escolha."

"Não, você não tem. E eu prometo, que você vai ficar feliz quando eu terminar."

"Eu senti tanto a sua falta", eu admiti novamente.

"Eu senti saudades, também," ela sorriu. "Mas adivinhe? Eu não vou a lugar nenhum. Você está presa comigo para sempre."

* * *

><p><strong>NT** ~ Alice *o* ~ Sorry a demora... faltam só dois pro fim, não quero me despedir =/

Espero que estejam gostando, comentem por favor :DDDD

Bjo Bjos até mais **Lary**


	21. Crer

********************Disclaimer:******************** Está fanfic pertence a _SarahCullen17_ e os personagens são _Stephenie Meyer_. A mim _Lary Reeden_ só cabe a tradução para o português. _Mazinha Martins_ é minha beta.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Vinte e Um: "Crer"<strong>

**POV Edward**

"Edward, fique fora da minha cabeça!" Alice gritou ameaçadoramente. Eu imediatamente me senti mal pela paciente sofrendo com quimio que estava tentando descansar no quarto ao lado. Eu a silenciei, juntamente com Bella, que parecia um pouco irritada.

Não que eu culpasse. Eu tinha abandonado ela o dia todo para ser o porquinho da Índia da Alice, trazendo apenas o seu almoço.

"Tenha cuidado", ela murmurou agora com os dentes cerrados.

"Eu tenho. Seu cabelo é muito fino," Alice suspirou. "Ainda bem que eu vi _isto_. Edward vai _amar_ você nele."

"Eu provavelmente vou", eu concordei. "Se eu chegar a vê-la." Deixei escapar um longo suspiro e bati o pé, impaciente. Eu estava morrendo de vontade de ver do que ela estava falando. Normalmente eu só iria trapacear e procurar no seu cérebro, mas ela estava fazendo um trabalho muito bom em me bloquear com uma velha música do Nickelback.

Para fazer um trabalho melhor de me manter para fora, Alice começou a cantar a velha canção. Eu suspirei quando ouvi o silvo de algo suave de seda? Esfregando contra algo macio.

"Ok, você está oficialmente perfeita", Alice sorriu com satisfação. "Esme é um gênio por escolher este vestido. Eu vou ter que agradecer a ela novamente."

"Você não vai dar a ela uma Ferrari?" Bella perguntou amargamente. Ela tinha ouvido falar do Porsche que eu tinha comprado para Alice, enquanto eu estive fora.

Alice riu. "Nah. Carlisle está comprando um Rover para o aniversário dela."

"Claro," Bella suspirou. "Será que eu vou me acostumar com tanto dinheiro?"

"Okay, Bella, você está pronta", Alice anunciou. "Tenha cuidado nesses sapatos", ela alertou.

Eu olhei para os meus pés. _Quanto tempo mais?_

"Ok, Edward, você pode entrar!" Alice cantou.

"Finalmente!" Eu disse rodopiando e parando na porta.

Eu fiquei instantaneamente sem fôlego.

Bella usava um vestido de verão perfeito azul, minha cor favorita nela. Era sem mangas e decotado. O tecido macio fluía pelo seu corpo como uma cachoeira até os tornozelos, onde saltos azuis estavam presos em seus pés.

Alice pegou a mão de Bella e a girou para que eu pudesse vê-la totalmente. Era um vestido sem costas, revelando sua pele pálida. Eu quis estremecer quando vi suas costelas se projetando contra sua pele, mas fui cativado pelo material que formava um X na parte inferior das costas.

Bella girou novamente, e notei que um lenço azul foi amarrado como uma faixa em seus cabelos. Isso fez seu cabelo parecer mais cheio e mais saudável.

"Você está linda...", eu respirei, espantado, mas de uma forma muito boa.

"Yay!" Alice aplaudiu, batendo palmas e saltitando. "Eu sou um gênio. Ok, vocês se divirtam." Como um raio, ela fez as malas e voou para fora da sala.

"Você está ótimo, também," Bella sorriu enquanto eu caminhava para pegar sua mão e passar um braço em volta de sua cintura. "Mas eu não entendo o ponto. Será que vamos ter um jantar romântico em uma cama de hospital?"

Sorri para ela. "Não. Carlisle me deu permissão para levá-la para fora hoje à noite. Você vai tomar seus remédios da quimioterapia depois que eu trouxer você de volta."

Seus olhos se iluminaram. "Quer dizer que eu vou realmente ver algo além dessas paredes?"

Eu ri. "Sim, amor."

"Obrigado, Edward," ela sussurrou, enterrando o rosto no meu peito. "Oops", ela disse, desencostando. "Eu não quero sujar seu terno de maquiagem."

"Eu não me importo", disse, rindo novamente. "Mas nós temos reservas."

"Tudo bem", ela balançou a cabeça. "Vamos, então?"

"Acho que deveríamos." Ainda assim, eu não movi, só olhei para o rosto surpreendentemente encantador.

Ela corou com o meu encarar e abaixou a cabeça. "O que foi?"

"Você é perfeita", eu murmurei, suavemente levantando seu queixo com meus dedos, inclinando seu rosto para olhar para mim. "Eu realmente não sei como eu sobrevivi sem ver esse rosto por mais de um dia. Você é tão bonita."

Seus olhos brilharam. "Você vai me beijar?"

Só então, o meu telefone zumbiu, uma mensagem de Alice. "Cuidado com o batom!"

Bella e eu rimos quando eu joguei o telefone em cima da cama e peguei delicadamente o rosto dela novamente. Meus lábios se pressionaram contra sua boca quente, e ela colocou os braços em volta de mim. Nós nos beijamos suavemente por alguns minutos, e então um pensamento me ocorreu. Eu sorri imediatamente.

Bella riu e se afastou. "Por que você está sorrindo?"

Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Agora que percebi o que Alice estava cantando."

Ela levantou uma sobrancelha. "Ela estava cantando?"

"Eu acho que foi muito baixo para os seus ouvidos," Eu dei de ombros. "Enfim, foi uma música velha do Nickelback. Muito apropriada."

"Por quê?", ela perguntou.

Eu passei meus braços em volta de sua cintura e sorri para ela antes de cantar,

"_Eu te amo, eu sempre te amei. E eu perdoo você, por ficar tão longe por tanto tempo.  
>Então continue respirando, 'por que eu não estou te deixando mais'. Acredite em mim, me abrace e nunca me deixe ir." <em>

Assim que eu terminei a música, ela pulou para beijar minha boca. "Oh, Edward, eu te amo", ela sussurrou. "E eu _acredito_ em você. "

Fiquei surpresa ao ouvi-la engasgar com as palavras. Olhei em seus olhos novamente e vi lágrimas nos cantos. "Ah, amor, não chore", eu sussurrei, enxugando as lágrimas com os dedos.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça. "Você está certo. Alice iria me matar." Ela fungou e segurou minhas mãos.

"Eu não permitiria isso", eu prometi a ela. "Eu acho que nós deveríamos ir."

Bella acenou com a cabeça e pegou o casaco que Esme tinha comprado para combinar com o deleitável vestido. Ela pegou minha mão de novo e começou a andar para a frente. Parou surpresa quando viu que eu não a estava seguindo. "O foi, querido?" , ela perguntou enquanto eu olhava para ela.

Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Nada. Eu só... Eu te amo também."

* * *

><p>A canção deste capítulo é "Far Away" por Nickelback.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>NT ~** Tá acabando, só falta mais um. Eu ficaria muito feliz se quem lê comentasse. Os comentários caíram drasticamente no último capítulo. E estamos tão pertinho do fim.

Estou me esforçando pra adiantar o máximo de capítulos possíveis da sequencia. Obrigado a todos que tem me acompanhado.

Sei que nem todos leem as outras fics que traduzo, mas quem lê por favor comente, é muito importante para mim. Grata.

Bjinhos byeee até o último desta temporada :D


	22. Saúdavel

**********************Disclaimer:******************** **Está fanfic pertence a _SarahCullen17_ e os personagens são _Stephenie Meyer_. A mim _Lary Reeden_ só cabe a tradução para o português. _Mazinha Martins_ é minha beta.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Vinte e Dois: "Saudável"<strong>

**POV Bella**

A hostess nos levou para o exterior do gazebo, calmamente, sorrindo para o sinal de "Reservado" que guardava a mesa solitária. Edward puxou minha cadeira para mim e depois se sentou.

"Edward, isso é incrível", sussurrei. E realmente era. O crepúsculo estava se pondo, e um pôr do sol fantástico pintou o céu. Funcionou muito bem com as luzes cintilantes de Natal que cobriam o gazebo. Eu podia ouvir uma banda ao vivo tocando na varanda do restaurante, não muito longe de nós.

"Eu me pergunto se eles irão lembrar se de remover isso", ele indagou, colocando as mãos em torno do vaso de flores do campo no meio da mesa. Dando de ombros, ele o pegou e colocou no chão. Notei que havia toneladas de pétalas de flores no chão do gazebo. Era tão bonito.

"Lá vamos nós", ele sorriu para mim. "Agora eu posso realmente olhar para algo encantador." Ele estendeu a mão sobre a mesa para segurar minha mão. "O que você deseja esta noite, meu amor?"

"Hmm," eu disse, a escaneando o extravagante menu na minha frente. "Eu não sei o que são a maioria dessas comidas", eu admiti. "Eu suponho que você fale francês?"

"_Bien sur je fais_", ele concordou, embora eu não tivesse ideia do que ele estava dizendo. "Gostaria que eu lhe ajudasse, madame?"

Eu balancei a cabeça. "Sim, por favor. Eu não acho que eles tenham pão francês aqui."

Ele sorriu e revirou os olhos para a minha brincadeira de mau gosto. "Eu senti saudades das suas bobagens. Então, você se sente ousada esta noite? Caracóis?"

Eu fiz uma careta. "Er, eu não acho que seria divertido vomitar caracóis."

"Claro", ele disse. "Perdoe a minha imprudência. Eles têm pratos bastante simples aqui. Você poderia pedir _filé com fritas._" Ele apontou para as palavras no menu.

"Isso é bife?" Eu perguntei.

Ele riu. "Você entendeu rapidamente. Receio que vou ter que pular o _foie de veau_, e o _coq au vin_ eles não seriam uma boa ideia, também." Ele riu de novo pela minha ignorância. "Fígado de vitela e galo embebido no vinho tinto."

"Bife soa bem," Eu disse a ele rapidamente. "Eu não como bife faz algum tempo. Claro, eu nunca comi nenhuma galinha bêbada, ou..."

Ele riu, ele estava rindo muito hoje à noite.

"Espere", eu disse. "Quanto vai custar este bife? Não vejo os preços neste menu."

Edward revirou os lindos olhos dourados. "Receio que a política não mencionada do restaurante seja" "Se você tem que perguntar, você não pode pagar." Ele riu dos meus olhos esbugalhados. "Não se preocupe com isso, o amor."

Nós dois olhamos para cima quando ouvimos o garçom subir os degraus até o gazebo. Eu assisti com admiração enquanto Edward pedia os pratos com um sotaque perfeito. _Será que eu vou ser capaz de fazer isso, um dia?_ Me perguntei.

"Por que você está me encarando?" ele brincou comigo quando o garçom se afastou.

"Você é apenas... incrível", disse.

"Sabe, meu amor, eu estava pensando em algo que não fizemos em (há) muito tempo." Seus dedos acariciaram minha mão.

"O que é?" Perguntei.

"Eu não dancei com você desde o baile."

"Oh, _isto,_" eu gemi. "Eu deveria ter imaginado."

Ele sorriu. "Este restaurante tem um atendimento lento, com um chef que acredita que cada prato deve ser preparado quando é pedido. Não cozinhado com antecedência."

"E o ponto é...?" Eu perguntei, embora eu já soubesse o que ele estava prestes a perguntar.

"Bem, nós temos tempo até que você coma. Então... posso ter esta dança?"

Eu suspirei. "Se eu preciso."

"Seja uma boa esportista", ele sorriu para mim quando se levantou. Pegando minha mão, ele me puxou para cima. "Eu faço todo o trabalho. Não se lembra?"

Antes que eu pudesse dizer alguma coisa, ele apertou o braço em volta da minha cintura e me levantou para que meus pés ficassem em cima dos seus pés. "Estou usando sapatos de salto", eu lembrei a ele.

"Sim, e eles estão matando os meus pés imortais", ele disse sarcasticamente, começando a dançar. "Isso não é tão ruim para mim. É para você?"

Eu coloquei meu rosto contra seu peito. "Não," eu admiti. Me sentia bem com seus braços ao meu redor. Parecia que eles não foram feitos para nada, além do meu corpo.

Ele cantarolava baixinho com a música que estava flutuando no palco.

"Você conhece essa música?" Lhe perguntei.

"_Bien sur je fai_ ", ele disse novamente. "É uma adaptação da ópera francesa."

"Ah", eu disse. "Isso é legal. Claro que você saberia."

"_Bien sur je fais_."

Eu ri e revirei os olhos. "Fim do Show".

"Nah", ele disse. "Você é a única intimidante, lembra?"

"Oh, sim, eu esqueci", eu disse. "Sabe, eu poderia definitivamente me acostumar a ter seus braços em volta de mim. Mesmo se estiver frio."

Ele riu. "Eu já estou acostumado a ter você em meus braços. É como se você nunca tivesse os deixado."

"Eu gosto deste pensamento", suspirei feliz.

Ele beijou meu cabelo e continuou dançando, girando.

"Eu honestamente não sei o que eu fiz para merecer o seu perdão", ele murmurou alguns minutos mais tarde.

"Não há nada a perdoar", eu disse a ele.

"Há realmente um _monte_ de coisas para perdoar. Ou talvez você nem devesse me perdoar."

"Eu não posso fazer isso", disse a ele. "Você nunca ouviu? O perdão é divino."

"Eu acredito que eu ouvi isso em algum lugar", ele gemeu. "É um bom clichê."

Eu ri. "Isso é meio como se parece a minha vida até agora, um grande clichê." confessei.

"O que você quer dizer com isso?"

"Bem..." Eu indaguei. "Fiquei de coração partido, mas o meu cavaleiro de armadura brilhante veio para me salvar."

"_Voltou_ para você", ele corrigiu. "Não se esqueça que o seu cavaleiro também foi o dragão."

"Contanto que você mate o dragão," Sorri, inalando seu cheiro enquanto dançávamos.

"Considere feito", ele riu baixinho. "Você é tão gentil. Deus, como eu te amo".

Eu não respondi o que era incomum para mim. Por alguma razão, eu só pensava em minha conversa com Alice. "Edward", eu murmurei. "O que você vê no nosso futuro?"

Ele ficou quieto por um minuto. "Por quê?"

"Estou pensando," eu disse rapidamente. "Eu quero que nossos planos sejam gravados na pedra para que você não tente fugir de mim novamente." Fiquei na ponta dos pés para beijar seu pescoço.

"É uma boa pergunta", ele admitiu. "Bem, primeiro, eu te vejo entrando em remissão para sempre."

"Essa é uma boa ideia," Eu balancei a cabeça. _Especialmente a parte do "para sempre"._

"Sim. E eu vejo você se tornando minha esposa."

Eu tencionei. "Sério?"

"Sim. Sempre foi um sonho meu", ele disse calmamente, como se estivesse confessando que ele respirava oxigênio. Esta revelação foi apenas um fato simples.

Apertei os lábios, imaginando. Viver com Edward, sendo dona de casa, mantendo a casa limpa, enquanto ele trabalhava no hospital. E talvez... noites? Como marido e mulher?

Corei.

"Ah, um pouco de cor", ele suspirou, acariciando minha bochecha. "Eu senti muita falta disso." Ele beijou suavemente ao longo de minha bochecha, fazendo meu coração disparar. "Porque você está corando?"

"Nada", eu disse rapidamente, muito rapidamente.

"Não minta para mim", ele disse calmamente. "Eu tenho sido tão honesto com você."

Eu não podia discutir com isso. "Se você realmente quer saber", eu suspirei.

"Sim. Eu estou muito curioso."

"Será que o casamento vai ser... platônico?" Corei novamente com a minha frase formal.

Ele inalou bruscamente. "Sim".

Eu tentei não deixar o meu rosto cair. "Ah... Eu acho que já esperava por isso."

"Podemos falar sobre outra coisa?" ele perguntou, um pouco desconfortável. "Você está me fazendo corar."

"Como se isso fosse possível", eu assobiei.

"Então você não tem objeções sobre um noivado?" ele me cutucou.

Eu suspirei. "Eu não sei", admiti. "Um casamento é _realmente_ necessário?"

"Bella, eu estou ofendido." Mas os cantos de sua boca se contorceram como se ele estivesse tentando abafar uma risada.

"Você sabe que se tivermos um ter um _casamento,_" Eu quase cuspi a palavra para fora. "Alice e Esme irão tornar isso um negócio enorme, luxuoso. E isso só trará um monte de problemas. Nós poderíamos apenas morar juntos..." Eu procurei no meu cérebro a palavra que eu tinha ouvido vários vampiros usarem para se referir a seus amores. "Companheiros!" Eu lembrei. "Companheiros. Eu gosto disso."

Ele suspirou. "Eu acho que sou antiquado. E adoraria vê-la vestida branco, e ter uma lua de mel com você."

"Uma lua de mel _platônica._", eu corrigi um pouco amargamente.

Ele ficou tenso antes de continuar. "E eu poderia apresentá-la às pessoas como Sra. Cullen..."

Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Eu não vejo um apelo nisso, para ser honesta com você."

"A faculdade te transformou em uma feminista?"

"Não", eu disse baixinho. "Mas vamos... vamos falar sobre isso mais tarde. Depois de terminar a primeira fase."

"E que fase é essa, amor? Me desculpe, eu estou um pouco distraído por essa mulher linda que eu posso ver daqui."

Corei de prazer com seu elogio. "Ficar saudável de novo", lembrei a ele.

"Oh, sim, isso," ele balançou a cabeça seriamente. "Isso é a coisa mais importante."

Eu balancei a cabeça. "Você vai me fazer entrar em remissão. Eu tenho fé em você."

"Eu tenho fé em mim mesmo. E em Carlisle. E... em você. Você é uma lutadora, meu amor. É verdade, que em relação a mim, você é frágil e fraca. Mas para um ser humano... você lidou com um monte de coisas." Ele nos girou, eu não tinha notado que não estávamos mais dançando. "Minha pequena lutadora".

Eu sorri tristemente. "É só porque agora eu tenho uma vida pela qual vale a pena lutar."

"É verdade", ele balançou a cabeça. "Sua vida é mais valiosa do que qualquer coisa que eu possa imaginar."

Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Eu não acho que você entenda. Você é minha vida agora."

"Você está roubando minhas falas", ele acusou. "Você se lembra quando eu disse que isso para você há alguns anos atrás?"

Eu balancei a cabeça.

"Ainda é verdade."

"Eu tenho uma ideia, então", eu anunciei.

"O que é, amor?"

"Vamos fazer nossas vidas durarem muito tempo", eu disse. "Vamos durar tanto tempo quanto possível."

Seus olhos ficaram mais escuros. "Você _vai_ ter uma vida longa. Eu estou pensando em um século talvez. "

Eu abri minha boca para protestar, mas ele me interrompeu com um beijo. "Sua comida chegou", ele sussurrou.

Eu sem querer me virei para ver a mesa adornada com toneladas de comida. "Hum ... quanto você pediu?"

Ele sorriu. "Não se preocupe com isso. Quer comer agora?"

"Eu acho", eu disse. "Eu não quero que você me solte, no entanto."

Ele pensou por um minuto. "Se nós estivéssemos em um restaurante mais barato, eu poderia segurar você no meu colo. Mas eu acho que você vai sobreviver a alguns minutos comigo sentado na sua frente."

Eu gemi.

"E então", ele sussurrou em meu ouvido. "Eu nunca mais deixarei você."

"Nunca?" Eu sussurrei de volta.

"Nunca", ele prometeu.

"Eu confio em você", eu sussurrei. "E eu vou lhe cobrar."

"Faça isso", ele desafiou.

"Você é um escravo de sua palavra," eu disse a ele. "Você provavelmente vai se cansar de mim."

Ele revirou os olhos. "Como se isso pudesse acontecer."

Fiquei na ponta dos pés para beijar seus lábios mais uma vez. "Vamos, me deixe experimentar este alimento ridiculamente caro. E então você pode me abraçar de novo."

"E nós podemos dançar?" ele perguntou esperançosamente.

"Claro," eu disse a ele, apenas para fazê-lo feliz. "Se eu não cansar antes. Tenho tanta energia quanto o meu velho pai ultimamente."

Ele sorriu e beijou minha orelha. "Então vamos, amor. Quanto mais cedo você comer, mais cedo estará de volta em meus braços."

"Para sempre?" Sussurrei.

Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas e os lábios se contorceram em uma carranca. "Bella..."

"Você disse que nunca iria me deixar ir", eu lembrei a ele. "E eu estou te lembrando disso." Toquei seu nariz com o dedo. "Edward?"

"Sim, querida?"

"Eu te amo".

Meu coração se derreteu quando ele abriu o seu mais belo sorriso torto. "Eu também te amo. De uma forma muito profunda, apaixonada e imprudente. Acredite em mim."

"Eu acredito", disse a ele.

"Veja, essas três palavras não tão ruins", ele riu.

Eu gemi e revirei os olhos. "Estou comendo agora."

Ele riu e me seguiu até minha cadeira, a puxando para mim. Antes de me sentar, ele agarrou meus ombros. "Eu vou dizer isso agora. Você querendo ou não se casar comigo, eu serei _muito_ persistente a respeito, mas de qualquer forma, eu não vou embora. Meus braços doeram muito em cinco anos por você, e sinceramente eu não tenho forças para fazer isso comigo mesmo novamente. Então, se você quiser ou não, eu estou aqui, colado ao seu lado. Preso no seu quadril. Meu coração está quase inteiro de novo."

"Quase inteiro?" Lhe perguntei, levantando uma sobrancelha. Ele balançou a cabeça. "Meu coração _vai_ estar inteiro novamente se você me disser que se sente da mesma maneira."

"Ninguém pode me desprender do seu lado novamente", eu sussurrei. "Nem mesmo você."

"Você promete?"

"Eu juro", disse.

Ele então me deu um beijo longo e apaixonado. Quando ele se afastou, ele soltou um suspiro assustado. "Juntos de novo."

Eu balancei a cabeça. "E não é um sonho, graças a Deus."

"Não, não é um sonho", ele concordou. "É... real. Uau. Isto é o que parece. Me tornei um estranho para isso."

"Para quê?" Perguntei.

"Amor". Ele parecia maravilhado com a palavra.

Eu sorri. "Sim. Amor. Estamos apaixonados, e juntos agora."

"Mais uma vez", ele disse, ainda um pouco surpreso.

"Sim". Eu balancei a cabeça. "Mais uma vez. Mas desta vez, para sempre."

Ele começou a protestar, mas eu fiquei na ponta dos pés para beijá-lo novamente. "Vamos não vai discutir comigo esta noite. Eu não quero. Além disso, estamos perdendo um tempo valioso em que poderíamos estar dançando."

Ele sorriu para mim e eu me sentei. Fiquei surpreso quando ele se agachou sobre os joelhos e olhou para mim.

"O quê?" Sussurrei para o que parecia ser a milionésima vez naquela noite.

"Eu estou inteiro de novo", ele sussurrou de volta, colocando uma mão sobre o coração morto, e sua outra sobre a minha. "Completo".

Eu balancei a cabeça, uma lágrima escorrendo por cada uma das minhas bochechas. "Eu entendo o sentimento."

E como isso ele me beijou de novo, e eu me deleitei com a maravilhosa sensação.

**O Fim**

* * *

><p><strong>NT ~ **_Odeio essa palavra... FIM. Só não vou chorar pq ainda temos 28 capítulos de What Sarah Said: Sequel to Second Chances (O que Sarah disse: Continuação de Segunda Chance)_

__Que vai começar a ser potado dia 17 de maio :D__

_P.S Cadê o Charlie? A Bella se curou? É ficaram lacunas, também achei._

_Meu sincero obrigado a sarahCullen17 (autora) que escreveu essa fic linda. A Mazinha Martins que betou a tradução e é claro a cada um de vocês que leram, comentaram, dividiram um pouquinho da história de vocês com o cancêr, seja consigo próprio ou com familiares.  
><em>

_Antes do dia 17 vou estrear uma one-shot dessa mesma autora que é muito HOT... é Esme e Carlisle, a mais hot que já li do casal.  
><em>

_E a fic longa My Valentine. É uma fic nacional, que só estarei postando aqui no FF com autorização da Gabi. O Edward é surdo nessa fic...  
><em>

_É isso mais uma das minhas notas gigantes rsrsrsrs**  
><strong>_

**Bjos...Bjos Lary Reeden  
><strong>


End file.
